Over and Over
by xAlennahx
Summary: Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow? Yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summery: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humor, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brillant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Update: BETA'D NOW**.

* * *

"HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW" "AHHHHH" Ichigo woke up screaming, scared shitless because of his hollow device, which was momentarily warning him for a nearby hollow. "Can't a man sleep once in a while" Ichigo grumbled and woke up Kon, swallowed the Mod Soul and told him to get his body some sleep, ignoring the loud protests. 'This reiatsu… it's weak, but familair? Nah, probably just some weak hollow.' Ichigo frowned, did he come out of his bed just for this?

xx

Ichigo reached the place rather soon, as he wanted this to be over quickly. The hollow was in the park running around in circles, like the stupid thing it was. With one slash from Zangetsu to the head it was all over and Ichigo was ready to go home and get his well deserved sleep. The 17-year-old teen sighed deaply. 'Stupid hollows, like I ain't busy enough yet… I'd really like some rest once in a while..' But before he could finish his thought, something, or rather someone, fell out of the tree in front of Ichigo. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR?"

"YOU NEARLY FELL UPON MY HEAD YOU…. Grimmjow?" The man, now lying in front of him, grumbled. Ichigo's eyes widened as he quickly proceded to grab Zangetsu. But when the man on the ground didn't move, Ichigo stepped forward for closer inspection. Blood. Lot's of blood. There was blood everywhere on the blue haired man. "Grimmjow, what happened to you?" Ichigo said while he kneeled. The two men weren't on good terms, mind you, but when someone is practically bleeding to death before your feet, you could hardly walk away, could you? Ichigo certainly couldn't. " 's none of your business, Shinigami"

"Well, bleed to death then!" And Ichigo turned to walk away. But before he was 10 steps further, he turned around again. "Fuck this, I'm not letting you lying there to bleed to you death, grimmjow." "Tch.." And with that he decided to take the now unconsious man to Urahara Kisuke.

xx

When Grimmjow woke up his vision was blurry for a few seconds. "Awake, you idiot?" Grimmjow blinked and looked to his side. "The hell are you doin' here?"

"I saved your life, stupid… Care to tell me what happened?" Grimmjow sighed. 'Stupid Shinigami, meddling in my business. Well, he supposed he owned the kid atleast a explaination.' "They kicked me out because I didn't listen." Ichigo stared owlishly at him. "They, as in Aizen?"

"No, your mom…." Ichigo blushed "Shut up!" He turned to ignore the now lauging hollow. He wanted to hit the man but before he could take actiona, a low chuckle came from the door. "I see you are getting cosy already?" Ichigo blushed again and both men glared at the blond man in the doorway. "WHO WOULD GET COSY WITH HIM!?" The orange head all but shouted. "Who's the hat-and-clogs?" Grimmjow asked, ignoring the insult. "Oh, hello Sexta, I'm the man who saved your life bahahahahahha."

"That's Urahara Kisuke, ignore him please." Ichigo answered. "Can I talk to you for a second, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, a bit more serious now. Ichigo stood up and walked with him to the living room.

xx

"What's all this about, Urahara?" Ichigo asked after he gulped down his tea. "Grimmjow will need a place to live." "So? Can't he stay here?"

"No." …. "NO FUCKING WAY HE'S STAYING WITH ME!" Grimmjow laughed from the other room. "AND YOU SHUT UP!" More laughing followed.

xx

And that's how Kurosaki Ichigo ended up with a enormous headache in class. After he took the former Espada home, the bluenet claimed that he was a guest and should rightfully have the bed. After a big struggle and a kick in his wounds from Ichigo, they ended back to back on the bed, as far from each other as they could. It didn't help it had already been five o'clock when they finally fell asleep. And of course Ichigo woke up with an arm in his face because Grimmjow decided the should sleep with his arms and legs spread out like a freaking monkey. After the substitute Shinigami climbed over the sleeping man he dressed and got ready or school, already late. Just before he left he took a look at the man sleeping soundly in his bed. 'He looks rather nice when he doesn't frown or grin like a maniac.' Ichigo blushed and shaked his head. He did NOT just think Grimmjow looked nice. He decided to leave a note, and some food next to the bed, just in case.

xx

Ichigo sighed and looked at the teacher, who seemed to be oblivious to what her students were doing. Ignoring his friends' concerned looks he dropped his head on his table and fell asleep.

xx

First thing Grimmjow noticed when he woke up, was the fact that the bed was empthy. He frowned. He was certain that the Shinigami had been lying next to him when he fell asleep. He took a look around and noticed a little note: _I'm at school, won't be home till 4. Eat something.. and take a shower, you smell. Ichigo._ Grimmjow barked a laugh. Stupid kid, he didn't smell. After he ate the food and smelled his armpit, he decided that he indeed needed a shower. The shower wasn't hard to find luckily. After he undressed, Grimmjow looked in the mirror. His body was bruised and there was dried blood everywhere. He frowned, he needed to clean that up carefully. He stepped in the shower and began to clean the wounds carefully, so they wouldn't re- open. After he cleaned up he stepped in the boy's room again. 'I don't have any clothes.' He thought frowing a little. But then he smirked as another thought occured him. 'What a shock will the Shinigami have when I fall asleep on his bed… Naked.'

* * *

**A/N**

**A/N 2: BETA'D IT.**

OMG**! **It's my first fanfiction! I've always wanted to write one! I really hope you like it, although I'm not that happy with it myself. It's going to be a multichapter fiction and I'll update as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you (dis)liked? It would really help me out and I'd really appriciate it. It's unbeta'd and English is not my native language, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me.

WITH LOVE,

Alennah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summery: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humor, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brillant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

Chapter two ladies and gents! For the people who are interested, chapter one is beta'd now thanks to my lovely friend3

* * *

"I'm hooome!" Ichigo yelled, while he stepped through the front door.

"Welcome home Ichi-nii!"

Dodging a kick to his face from his father, he grabbed some food and walked upstairs. 'Maybe I can get some more sleep, after I did my homework…' Sighing he opened his door threw down his bag and…

"ARGGHHHHHHHH"

Naked Grimmjow. On his bed. Sleeping. Ichigo put his hands over his eyes and felt himself blushing. 'Goddamn Arrancar.' Peeping through his eyes he looked at the man who was apparently sleeping. He was lying on his stomach face turned away from the blushing orange head. Eyes travelling down the body. 'He has a really strong back' Ichigo thought. 'And that tattoo, it looks really good on him, even though he isn't the Sexta anymore.' His eyes travelled lower until "Liking what you see, kid?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "No way, what the hell are you thinking!? Even more important, why are YOU sleeping on MY bed?" … "Without clothes" He added with an afterthought. Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo stomped the his closet (without looking of course) and grabbed some clothes.

xx

"Humpf" Grimmjow said when something hit his face. On closer inspection it were clothes. "These are slightly too big for me, they should fit you." Ichigo had his back turned to the Arrancer. "Can't I get some clothes of my own?"Grimmjow asked, frowning at the sweatpants he was now wearing. They were too short and the shirt would obviously be too tight.

"And how do you plan to do that? People can't see you, you idiot."

"Get me a gigai."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled while he turned around. Seeing Grimmjow still wasn't wearing a shirt, he blushed again. "Your ears are red, you know, fits you name. Strawberry. " Grimmjow grinned. "SHUT UP! My name does not mean Strawberry!"

xx

Ichigo glared. Why was he here? At the moment he was at Urahara's shoten, with a barely dressed Grimmjow and a grinning Urahara. "So, why do you want a gigai, Jeagerjaques-san?"

"I want to wear some other clothes than that stupid uniform"

"Hmm, I think I can make you a gigai, it will take some time though."

"Good."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. 'Stupid, ungrateful bastard. Not even a thanks after all we did for him. Asshole.'

Xx

When they were finally home again, Ichigo decided to actually do some of his homework. He was already behind because of his work as a substitute-Shinigami. He hated math. 'Well who doesn't. Grimmjow is quiet actually quiet though, which is a blessing.' Said man was trying to read a comic book, though Ichigo doubted he could read. He looked out of the corners of his eyes at the man sitting on the floor, with his back to his bed. Grimmjow was sitting with his legs crossed, elbows leaning on his knees. His brows were drawn in a frown. At the speed he was reading, it was obvious he only looked at the pictures. Occasionally smiling at one of the pictures, he didn't notice the Shinigami looking at him.

"Grimmjow, can you read?"

"What? No." Grimmjow answered, not looking up.

"Why not? Did nobody ever taught you to read?"

Grimmjow looked up now. "Why'd they wanna do that? I was born to fight, not to read." He was frowning and obviously not liking where the subject was going.

Ichigo frowned in return. "Do you want to learn how to read?"

"I don't know, might be fun."

xx

Ichigo was feeling sorry for himself. Why, o why, did he say that he was going to learn Grimmjow how to read. The man was stubborn and annoying and didn't want to listen anyway.

"ARGH I GIVE UP, DO IT YOURSELF!"

"FINE!"

After a few minutes Grimmjow finally gave in. "I CAN'T DO THIS" … No answer. "Kid?... OI SHINIGAMI!?" He turned to give the teen a piece of his mind but stopped to see he was asleep. 'Stupid humans, they sleep way too much.' He sighed and walked to the bed. He dropped on his knees and looked at the orange head's face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Quite unlike his normal frowning face. Brushing an orange lock away he grabbed the blanket, which he laid over the sleeping body. 'I'll try to read some more…'

xx

When Ichigo woke up he was warm, he snuggled in his blankets and sighed happily. How'd he get in his bed anyway? 'Right, I fell asleep when I was angry at Grimmjow. But why the blankets? He must have gotten them for me.' Ichigo frowned. Why was the arrancar being so nice? Hollows didn't feel. The one inside his head was rather friendly lately, but he was part of him wasn't he? Then what about Grimmjow, did he even have a heart?

"You awake, kid?"

Ichigo peeked over his blanket, to see said man leaning of his desk, with some books and paper.

"Are you actually trying to read?"

"What does it look like?"

Ichigo frowned again, he'd take that back, the guy wasn't nice at all. He was shaken out of his musings, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Ichi-nii, are you coming down for diner?" "I'll be down in a second!" Turning back to Grimmjow he said: "That was my sister, Yuzu, I'll be right back okay? I'll grab you some food…Do you even need to eat?"

"I NEED to eat other hollows when I'm not in a gigai. I LIKE to eat normal food though, we can actually taste it." Ichigo nodded, although he didn't like the idea of someone of someone eating souls, he could understand what Grimmjow was talking about. "We'll get you that gigai soon, so you can eat normal food. I'll take some upstairs later though, stay put here!" With that Ichigo left the room and went downstairs.

xx

"An arrancar in Kakakura?"

"We picked up his reiatsu a day ago"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It seemed really weak, so we thought it wouldn't be a problem. The reiatsu is still there now, although it's really hard to trace now. That's what bothers us."

"I'll get some people to check it out, just keep looking for the place this arrancar is now."

* * *

**A/N**

ANOTHER CHAPTER. Proud me. I hope you like it, I had some trouble writing it, because I had no idea where this was going. Hope you like it and please let me know what you think!

With love,

Alennah


	3. Chapter 3

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summery: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humor, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brillant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

It had been a week since Grimmjow started living with Ichigo. Although they had been bickering almost all of the time, it had been quite peaceful the last few days. Ichigo just came home from school and was doing his homework when Grimmjow woke up from his nap. Which, Ichigo thought, he didn't even need. 'Stupid cat..' He wondered if the blue haired man's wounds were okay now. He didn't hear the guy complain about them. 'Though,' Ichigo thought 'he doesn't seem like a guy to complain about any pain.' He decided to ask.

"Grimmjow?"

"Hmm?"

"How are your wounds doing anyway?"

Grimmjow looked at him. "Jus' fine, still sore though. Why'd you ask?"

Ichigo smiled a little. He seemed to smile a little bit more around the guy who's ass he saved.

"No nothing, was just wondering."

Grimmjow nodded "Oi kid, I'm taking a shower." "Fine by me, my dad won't be home till late. And stop calling me that"

"Strawberry, then?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Kid is fine…"

xx

Ichigo sighed. He could hear the shower running and it was messing with his concentration. Grimmjow was in there, naked. Grimmjow. Naked. "Argh!" He should stop thinking like that. 'I mean, why do I even do this? He is an arrogant asshole, who I don't even like. Most of the time he isn't nice to me at all, and when he is actually not an asshole for a second, he probably does it to repay me for feeding him and letting him stay here…' He dropped his head on his desk. 'The guy is pretty funny though. And he obviously is more human than I ever thought hollows could be.' He heard the hollow in his head grumble a bit at thought and snickered. He might as well ignore his math homework and stay like this, it was boring anyway. He listened to the shower, trying not to think and dropped to sleep slowly.

Tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap. TAP TAP TAP TAP "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Ichigo woke up violently, toppling his chair over and landing on his butt. Rubbing his ass, he stood up and walked to the window, where someone was still tapping it. He pulled the curtain aside and.. 'shit.' "R-r-renji? Rukia? What are you doing here?" 'Shit, ohhh shit…. Grimmjow is here.' "Open the window, moron" Rukia answered.

While he opened the window to let his Shinigami friends in he listened to the shower. The sound had stopped. 'He can't come in here… They'll kill him. Us.' Though he didn't really doubt Grimmjow was strong, but he still had his wounds and didn't really want to fight his friends.

"Uhhh make yourselves at home, I need to use the bathroom."

He practically sprinted to the bathroom, threw the door open, ran into Grimmjow and put his hand before Grimmjow's mouth. The man began to struggle but Ichigo told him to stay silent. "Just shut your mouth for a second, my friends are here!" Grimmjow's eyes went big. "Promise to be silent?" Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow nodded in confirmation.

"What are they doing here?" Grimmjow whispered

"I don't know, but they are Shinigami. Remember the guy with the red hair? Renji? He is here with Rukia?"

"Rukia, the girl who I punched a hole in?"

Ichigo frowned at him. "Still won't forgive you for that…"

"I know, I know. Not the problem now, is it, kid?"

"I'm not a kid. And no, you should hide and stay silent. Just stay here and lock the door."

Grimmjow frowned at him. "Stay here? The whole time?!"

"I'll make you some dinner if you stay okay?"

"Fine…"

Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked down. 'Shit.' He forgot Grimmjow just had a shower. And was only wearing a towel. He felt his face warm up. Quickly turning away he said "Put on some clothes and keep silent, I'll get you when they are gone."

xx

Grimmjow laughed. Stupid Shinigami, always blushing when he saw him. 'He probably is a virgin too…' Shaking his head he put on his pants. He was lucky he brought some clothes with him to the bathroom. 'Why are those Shinigami here?' He wondered. 'Maybe he is in some kind of trouble…' Nah, that probably wasn't the case. It was annoying though, he had been looking forward to a relaxing evening. He sat down on the toilet. He hadn't liked the idea of living with the orange head, but he had to admit, it had been quite a nice week. It was way more relaxing living here than in Las Noches and he even got nice, warm dinner. Two days ago he had gotten his gigai and though he was stiff in the beginning it wasn't that bad. He wondered why the Shinigami was being so nice to him. Although they bickered a lot, they had some occasional, little, fun conversations. Grimmjow sighed, he liked this kid way more than he should. He actually liked the way they were always bickering. He liked his freckles. His angry eyes. His laugh, which he heard way too less. 'And that body… Stop thinking about him, he doesn't like you and you shouldn't like him. You're Grimmjow Jaequerjacks, former Sexta Espada, for God's sake, you don't _like_ people.' He sighed one more time before deciding to put his mind on something else and he grabbed a girl's magazine and began to read.

xx

When Ichigo stepped back into his room his friends were sitting on the floor, talking about something.

"So, why are you here?"

"So, why are you all red?" Renjij asked laughing.

"N-nothing! Just a little sick."

"Tch, pussy."

Rukia sighed. "We are here because we picked up some weird Reiatsu, but can't seem to pinpoint it. It seemed to be a low arrancar at least, but the reiatsu was very weak.'

Ichigo almost jumped of happiness. They didn't know where it came from. And they probably couldn't feel it anymore because Grimmjow was in a gigai and supressed it. Besides that, Ichigo had always been bad at controlling his reaitsu and with all this combined, his probably dominated Grimmjow's.

"Oh? Didn't notice anything. Hasn't someone just taken care of it?" Ichigo lied.

"We don't know, that's why we are here. So you don't know anything?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"As if this stupid butthole would notice something…"

"What did you say there, Renji?!" Renji gulped. Shit, he was angry.

"Uhhhh we have to go! Come on Rukia!" He jumped out of the window, pulling the smaller screaming Shinigami after him.

xx

Ichigo dropped on the ground. That had been close. Remembering the man in his bathroom he stood up and knocked on the door.

"What?"

"They are gone."

"Finally…"

Grimmjow emerged out of the bathroom and walked to the stairs. "Your family ain't home yet?" "No, you can go downstairs, dad is working and the girls are sleeping at a friend's." Nodding Grimmjow walked downstairs and sat at the couch. "Now give me some food, Shinigami." 'Back to Shinigami again?' Ichigo thought. Ignoring the fact he was practically ordered to make some food, he decided to cook anyway, because he was actually quite hungry himself. There wasn't much in the fridge but he saw some vegetables, bacon and eggs, so he would be able to make something. 'An omelette would be nice.' Humming to himself he began to cook.

After a while the food was nearly done and he decided to call Grimmjow, just to notice he was already in the kitchen.

"How long have you been watching me, exactly?"

"Just long enough to hear you humming to yourself."

Ichigo glared at him. "Grab some plates and sit down." Grimmjow did as he was told and they ate the food in a comfortable silent. After they were done Grimmjow looked at him and said "that was actually quite good, didn't know you could cook like that."

"Uh thanks, I guess?"

Grimmjow smirked.

"What were those guys doing here anyway?"

"They felt your reiatsu, but don't know it is you and where it's from. They lost it now."

Grimmjow nodded thoughfully. "Need to be careful then"

Ichigo agreed silently.

Xx

It was quite late when the guys actually went to bed. Grimmjow was reading comics again, Deadpool this time. He seemed to like those a lot. Ichigo was happy he didn't read his sisters girly manga anyway, so he was fine with it." At 11 o'clock Ichigo finally finished his homework. 'It's my own fault I started this late..' Glancing to his bed he noticed Grimmjow was still reading.

"I'm going to sleep…'

"Okay, me too in a bit."

Last few nights they did share the bed, but they practically ignored each other, and slept with their backs to each other. Sometimes they did wake up facing or touching the other, but that was ignored. Men couldn't control their movements in their sleep, could they?

When he was almost asleep he felt the bed move under Grimmjow's weight.

"Goodnight, kid."

Ichigo was surprised. That was a first. With a little smile he answered him.

"Goodnight, Grimmjow"

* * *

**A/N.**

**Wow. Longest chapter I think. I hope you guys like it. Have any questions, feel free to ask. I'd really appreciate it if you left me a review, saying what you thought of the third chapter of OVER AND OVER. I might actually put some drama in it, what do you think?**

**With love,**

**Alennah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humor, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD.**

**I'm really sorry this took so long. School is a hell right now and I'm really happy the holidays are almost there. If you ever wondered about the tittle of this fic look at the A.N. at the bottom! **

* * *

When Grimmjow woke up the bed was empty. He looked at the clock 'it's 11 already, the kid must be in school.' He turned on his back. 'Doesn't he ever has some free time? I heard there was something like a weekend, whatever that may be…' He pushed himself up and put on some clothes. While Ichigo insisted they both wore pyjamas, bottom and top, Grimmjow still only wore his bottoms. He hated pyjamas. Back in Hueco mundo he always slept in his boxers. Or naked. 'Stupid prude Shinigami.' Laughing a little he shook his head. 'Might as well do something and work out, had been a while.' And with that thought he began to push up.

xx

Ichigo sighed. The teacher had been going on and on about some biology stuff. Something about birds and bees. Sighing again he looked outside. 'Almost lunch time, finally. I wonder if Grimmjow is awake yet. For a hollow he seems to sleep an awful lot.' He smiled a little at the memory of coming home yesterday, the blue haired man spread out on his bed, snoring a little. He pondered on what the guy would be doing now. He obviously would be in his room. Probably sleeping or reading or something. He sighed again and took a look at his classmates. Most of them were just staring at something and Keigo was actually sleeping. Mizuiro was texting, as always. He wondered which girl it was now. Not that he was really interested, but he did wonder what those girls saw in the guy. 'I mean he is little and not even muscled. Grimmjow looks way better.' When he realised what he just thought about Ichigo immediately blushed. 'I DID NOT THINK THAT JUST NOW. I DID NOT. Just stop it Ichigo!' He heard his hollow laugh. 'And you shut up!' **'Sorry King, but that was just too funny. You should hear yourself.'** 'I did. That was the problem.' More laughing followed. Ichigo fumed, but before he could say anything his hollow replayed again. **'Jus' wanted to tell ya the rain is gone King. Please keep it tha' way. Good day.' **'Wait a minute what do you mean?' No answer of course. 'Damn hollows…' Sighing he looked at the clock again. 'Ten more minutes, might as well take a nap.'

Everybody was chattering around him. Though seated on the roof, he could still hear the people who wear outside, enjoying their lunch. Chad was sitting next to him, silent as always. A few meters further were Inoue and Ishida, discussing some weird food the girl made. Keigo was crying to Mizuiro about some girl. The poor bastard would never learn. Ichigo looked at his phone. 'Still 2 more hours before I can go home. I wonder if Grimmjow is bored, maybe I should get him a phone. I wonder where Rukia and Renji went after yesterday. That was a close call.'

"Something on your mind Ichigo?" Chad asked

"Hmm? No sorry, just a little tired." Chad looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded. Ichigo dropped his head against the wall and closed his eyes. '2 hours and 55 minutes….'

xx

"Ichi-nii you're home!" Yuzu laughed happily at him. "Yes, finally." Ichigo smiled at her. "You should try harder and be happy you can actually go to school Ichi-nii! Lots of kids can't" Yuzu scolded him. "Yeahyeah I know." Giving her hair a ruffle he walked upstairs. "Call me when diner's ready!"

"Hee, I'm….WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lying, on his floor, was a half-naked, sweating, blue haired man. "hmmm? Oh hello."

"HELLO MY ASS!"

Grimmjow laughed. "Don't get your panties in a twist, I was just working out and was too lazy to get up".

"So how long have you been sweating on my floor?" Ichigo could feel his eye twitch.

"Uhh maybe an hour?"

"Take a shower. NOW."

Grimmjow looked at him. "Your sisters are home."

'Well fuck' he didn't think about that.

"Well, I'll go with you."

"WHAT!?" Grimmjow all but screamed.

"Don't get in over your head. I'm just telling my sister I'm taking a shower and I'll wait for you while you shower. It's not like we will be showering together." Ichigo blushed.

xx

And that's how Ichigo ended up sitting on his ass facing a wall while blushing madly. Grimmjow was in the shower, washing himself. 'Stupid, stupid idea.'

"Oi, kid, can you give me some shampoo? This one's empthy."

Grumbling Ichigo stood to and grabbed a new bottle and turned around to give it to Grimmjow, just in time to see the guy in all his naked glory. Ichigo's eyes travelled down slowly, down the naked, hard chest and the belly, without the hollow hole this time. Travelling even lower Ichigo thought 'wow he is bigger than me' and before he could even stop the thought he felt his own dick stir.

"Like what you see?"

"WHAT NO!" Ichigo blushed and closed his eyes. "Ha, don't need to be such a prude. It's like you're a virgin. Never seen someone else naked before?" "Of course I have. And what if I am?" Ichigo blushed even harder.

Grimmjow's eyes went big. "You're a virgin? No way!"

"What. Shut up. Aren't you?" Though a little ashamed, Ichigo was curious anyway.

"Of course I ain't. Fucked lot's o' bitches back in Hueco Mundo."

Somehow, that made Ichigo's stomach turn nastily. Not being able to shake the nauseating feeling of, the shinigami shrugged and said "Just take your shower."

Grimmjow frowned. 'What was that all about? The kid suddenly looked all down and grumpy. Wasn't like it mattered he was a virgin right?' Sighing he went back to showering. After his shower he put on his clothes quickly and they both went back to their room. Till dinner the two didn't talk. Grimmjow tried but he didn't get any reasonable answers. When Ichigo left for dinner, he did this without saying anything and, although he returned with food for his guest, didn't say anything after that either.

It was about 10 o'clock when Grimmjow snapped. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

Ichigo looked up. "Nothing".

That only ticked the former Espada more off. He walked the two paces from the bed to the chair Ichigo was sitting in and grabbed the guy by his collar. "Now you listen you little shit. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're being a damn pain in the ass. Stop being such a sulky bitch."

"So it's my fault now?" Ichigo snapped back

Grimmjow blinked at him. He didn't do anything wrong did he?

"What? What did I do?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

Grimmjow's eye twitched. Now the kid was just acting like a woman.

"Well quit it anyway. It's working on my nerves. Of this is about the virgin stuff, I don't give a damn about you being a virgin."

"It isn't exactly about that."

"Then what is it?"

"Never mind, I'm not angry anyway. Shouldn't have done that" Ichigo told him while treading his fingers through his hair. "I'm going downstairs for a bit okay? Yuzu asked me to."

"Okay then." Grimmjow frowned a little while he lay down on the bed. He pondered about the words Ichigo said. If it wasn't 'exactly' about that, then what was it about? Thinking back he listened to their conversation once again.

_"You're a virgin? No way!"_

_"What. Shut up. Aren't you?" _

_"Of course I ain't. Fucked lot's o' bitches back in Hueco Mundo."_

'Could it be? No way. The Shinigami wasn't jealous. Or was he?' Grimmjow was confused. He didn't liked feelings. But he also didn't like it when the orange-head was sad. Sighing he undressed and tried to get some sleep.

xx

When Ichigo finally went back to his room it was almost twelve. Yuzu and Karin had wanted to watch some television with him. He glanced at the bed to see Grimmjow was already asleep, keeping some space for him. Ichigo smiled a little. He hated how the guy was making him feel. Though their conversations where mostly fun he loathed the fact that he thought so much about the guy. Even at school his thoughts where with the asshole. And he knew he had gotten jealous after Grimmjow told him he wasn't a virgin. 'And probably not even gay'. Though Ichigo never really had a preference, he didn't really care about if he likes boys or girls. 'It is the way it is, isn't it?' He rubbed his temples and took off his clothes. 'Might as well sleep. Luckily it's Saturday tomorrow.' Curling up in the bed he looked at Grimmjow's face. 'Handsome fucker…' Just for the sake of being nice he said "Good night Grimmjow".

"G'night…" it was soft, but he heard the mumble. Ichigo smiled a little. Again. 'And you don't even try…'

**A.N.**

**Well hello there! I hope you liked the new chapter. Leave a review will you? Oh and if you indeed did wonder about the tittle, it's from a song. "Over and Over" From Three days grace. There is also a lovely Grimmichi video on the song here is the link: www youtube com/ ****watch?v=WuaAXBKKEwk**

**Just replace put the dots where they belong and put the "watch..." after the /**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humor, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_chatting_

**UN-BETAD.**

**Warning: **some guy on guy kissing and talking about mature stuff. Nothing more (yet)…

* * *

"GOOOOODMORRRNINNN' MY LOVELY SON"

"DAD WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ichigo's father had tried to kick him out of his bed on Saturday morning. Of course, Ichigo had been able to grab his leg, so the guy failed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KICKING ME AWAKE AT 8 IN THE MORNING…"

Ichigo stopped ranting when he looked at his father's face. "Dad what's wrong, you have tears in your eyes.."

"MY ONLY SON IS GAAAAAY NOOOOOOO, WHAT DO I TELL YOUR MOTHER"

Ichigo paled when he realised a still sleeping, not to mention shirtless Grimmjow was in his bed.

"N-no Dad, that's not what this about, he uhh is a friend, who lost his uhmm parents recently and he didn't have a place to go and uhmmm, he didn't want to trouble you?" The last bit was practically a question, but luckily, his father didn't notice. Instead he turned to hug Grimmjow while screaming about 'how awful his life was'. In return, the sleepy blue haired male kicked him.

After all the ruckus was over, which also resulted in Yuzu and Karin knowing about Grimmjow, they were all seated around the table, eating some breakfast.

"Just so you know, don't tell anybody about Grimmjow being here, please. He doesn't want that."

Grimmjow glowered at the orange head. 'Stupid tale he made up about me, making me look like a pussy. Though I don't really have to hide anymore now, unless his friends come along.'

xx

When they were back at their room Ichigo went to surf on the internet. Opening Facebook, he immediately got spammed by Inoue.

_Inoue Orihime: Hello Kurosaki-kun_

_Kurosaki Ichigo: hello_

_Inoue Orihime: Soooo, I was thinking, and by the way Rukia and Renji are at mine, we should totally have a party some time! Rukia and Renji also thought it was a good idea and we need a place soo…_

_Kurosaki Ichigo: so what?_

_Inoue Orihime: well, Keigo mentioned you were home alone tonight_

Ichigo sighed, how did he get in these messes? Stupid Keigo. 'How the hell are Grimmjow and I supposed to do that. I can hardly say he is some far cousin….'

_Kurosaki Ichigo: I am. But why a party?_

_Inoue Orihime: Oh umm, I thought you would think it was fun. I'm sorry to bother you_

Now she was just making him feel guilty.

_Kurosaki Ichigo: Fine, but let them bring their own booze and food. And the party will be downstairs. I don't want that drunk monkeys in my room_

Well that hadn't been entirely true, but at least she was happy now. They talked a little more about the time and the stuff they'd need and then Ichigo logged off.

"Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"We have a little problem. My friends decided to come over tonight to have a party at mine. And crash here probably."

"WHAT?! Just… WHY?!" Grimmjow sighed and rubbed his temples. "So what about me?" He asked the Shinigami.

Frowning a little Ichigo replied "we have a few options: you go away for an evening, but that isn't really an option anyway. You can stay here and I'll keep them downstairs, that will work, except when they do get upstairs we will have a BIG problem. We can tell them the truth. Or just pretend you're my far cousin?" The last bit was a little sarcastic.

Grimmjow looked at him dryly.

"Really now, your cousin? Are you stupid?"

Ichigo flushed. "It was a joke you idiot" Grimmjow barked a laugh and shook his head.

"Well, since you made this mess already anyway, keep them downstairs. If that doesn't work, I'll be your cousin for the evening." He winked and laughed.

"Stupid asshole…"

xx

When Ichigo's friends arrived, Keigo and Renji weren't even sober anymore. "We had a pre-party at Inoue's" had been Keigo's excuse. Luckily, Inoue, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chad and Ishida decided to wait with the partying till they were actually at the party.

Of course it also didn't last long before Ichigo lost sight of someone, that person being Keigo, luckily, who had gone upstairs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHO AARREEE YOU"

'Oh shit' Ichigo paled when he hear Grimmjow reply "WHAT THE FUCK?"

He ran upstairs as quickly as he could and paled even more at the sight that met his eyes. The bathroom door was open, Grimmjow was half naked, only wearing a towel as he obviously just showered and Keigo staring at the man, mouth and eyes wide open.

"W-who is this, I-ichigo?"

"uhmmmm… It's my cousin?"

xx

That's how Grimmjow and Ichigo ended up sitting on the couch in the living room with some suspicious looking friends around them, except Keigo, who was crying in the corner.

"So, this guy, is your cousin?" Rukia asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Hello cousin of Kurosaki-kun, nice to meet you" Inoue said brightly. Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at her. 'She actually believes it…'

Grimmjow put his hand through his hair and said "Yo. I'm Gri- I mean Jack"

'JACK?!' Ichigo looked at him and laughed covering it up with a cough. Grimmjow glared at him in return. Rukia glanced around at the group of people. Mizuiro, who came later, didn't seem to care at all. Keigo was still crying about the fact Ichigo never told him he had a cousin. Chad was silent, looking at Ichigo. What he was thinking about, she couldn't make up from his expression. Tatsuki just frowned. Renji was obviously suspicious, but too drunk to really think about it. And well, Ishida, he was obviously suspicious being the sober and smart one. She sighed. Though she didn't trust it one bit, especially with the looks of the guy. 'I mean he has blue hair, and the markings? Who else had that?' But eventually said: "Fine, if you say so. I'm just going to ignore the way he looks then." Ichigo looked at her in surprise while Grimmjow grinned at her.

"So what did you guys bring to drink?"

This was going to be one hell of a party.

xx

Later that night, even Ichigo was feeling a little light headed. The party had gone better than expected though Ishida avoided Grimmjow like the plaque. Rukia was taking it pretty well. Ichigo didn't believe one second she believed their story. It might have been the fact that she wasn't really sober anymore herself.

Ichigo went to the kitchen to get him another beer, when he heard someone behind him. Turning around he saw Grimmjow in the doorway looking at him. "Hi there" He said smiling. "Want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks." They stood next to each other sometime, leaning against the counter while sipping their beer, just enjoying each other's company.

After a minute or 3 Rukia burst through the kitchen door screaming something about a human drinking game. Ichigo thought she shouldn't drink that much anymore.

xx

The game turned out to be 'I never'. Ichigo sighted, this was going to be a hell.

The game started rather innocent, maybe only because Inoue had the first turn and she said 'I never have been out of country'.

With a joking "out of world is the same thing right?" Rukia and Renji drank. Chad, Tatsuki and Grimmjow also drank their shot. After Inoue it was Ishida's turn and, after complaining about the game, he said "I never watched the Lord Of The Rings" and with a shocked faces Ichigo, Keigo and Muzuiro drank. With a bored face Muzuiro said "I never had sex with a guy" to Ichigo's shock, the people who drank weren't exactly girls. First Grimmjow (Jack, he reminded himself) drank with a shit eating grin and looking at the boy. After a few seconds of embarrassment and blushing, Renji grabbed his cup and drank it fast.

"Just who…"

"NO COMMENT"

Grimmjow laughed loudly and grinned at Ichigo's blushing face.

"Your turn, Keigo"

While Keigo said something really stupid which no one had ever done, Ichigo's thoughts were racing. 'He fucked blokes? Shit, I thought he was straight. Gay then? No most certainly not. Bi?' his thoughts were interrupted by Rukia who told him it was his turn.

"I uh… never" and then he grinned looking at Renji, he always had his suspicions so.. "I never fucked, or gotten fucked by for that matter, my captain." Renji's eyes went comically wide. Ichigo grin turned even wider. "I'll get you for this bitch" Renji growled and he threw back his shot. Rukia looked at him with wide eyes "You mean, you and Ni-sama?" Ichigo laughed and replied before the red head could say something "you know the rules, Rukia, no questions asked"

They went on for this for a long time. It turned out Keigo had sex with a sex doll, Inoue had kissed with Tatsuki once, Ichigo wasn't that straight, Inoue had a crush on a guy, Ishida really liked chocolate, Muziuro had gotten rejected by a teacher, Chad had a soft place for kittens and so on.

xx

They decided to get some sleep after the game, all of them crashing in the living room, except Grimmjow and Ichigo, who went back to Ichigo's room.

"I'm going to take a piss"

"OK"

When Ichigo returned from his 'piss' he was greeted by the sight of a rather naked Grimmjow, who was just pulling on his pyjama pants. Ichigo blushed and looked at him. 'He looks way to hot.'

When his eyes travelled up again they met Grimmjow's who asked him if he was going to stay there all night. Ichigo didn't reply but walked to the bed to put on his own pyjamas. Just when he was going to put on his shirt Grimmjow said "I don't understand how you can sleep with those things on.. they are horrible and nasty things."

Ichigo looked amused at him.

"My pyjamas aren't nasty you know"

"Shut up, you sleep better without them anyway."

Ichigo laughed and decided to try it.

"Well, without shirt then tonight." He turned around to face Grimmjow fully, just to see how close the other guy was.

"You're in my way" Grimmjow told him and made a gesture to the bed.

"Y- yeah of course, sorry" Ichigo stuttered, but he didn't move.

Grimmjow looked at the boy in front of him, Ichigo's eyes dropped a little as he licked his lips. Grimmjow caught the movement and swallowed. 'This kid is going to be the end of me.' He thought. At the same time he thought 'Fuck this' and moved forward meeting Ichigo's lips halfway, who had the same thought. The kiss wasn't rough, as most of his kisses were. Ichigo's lips were soft and when the kid licked his lips Grimmjow groaned and deepened the kiss. They lazily battled for dominance which Grimmjow won in the end. 'For such an inexperienced guy, he can sure kiss..'

After what seemed an eternity Ichigo pulled away and looked down.

"We, uhh, should get some sleep."

Grimmjow nodded, still a little breathless and said "yeah, we should"

Ichigo smiled at him and walked the little distance to the bed, swaying a little. When Grimmjow lay next to him and the orange head curled up to his side the only thing he could think of was 'I hope he doesn't regret that in the morning..' While Ichigo slept silent Grimmjow's thoughts went to what the hell he should do with his situation. Looking at the man beside him he smiled. 'Maybe I should think about it in the morning.' And with that thought, he fell asleep.

**A/N**

**WAAAHHH FIRST KISS. I hope you like it. I had a hard time thinking up some things for the game haha. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter/story!**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humor, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD.**

When Ichigo woke up it was surprisingly nice. Though he drank a lot, the hangover was minimum. His friends would probably be worse, because they had way more alcohol. It wasn't only nice because of the non-existent hangover though, it was more the way how he woke up. Don't get him wrong, he was getting used to waking up next to Grimmjow. Hell, sometimes they were even half tangled up in their sleep. But now Grimmjow was actually spooning him. It didn't seem like it was on accident either, because Grimmjow was holding him in his arms. Ichigo remembered what happened last night. Scowling a little he thought 'I sure hope he doesn't regret that, that'd be way to awkward.' He had to admit, though he was a little scared, he liked kissing Grimmjow, he liked waking up with Grimmjow and he liked the guy more than he should. 'But' he thought 'there is nothing I can really do about that is there?' Ichigo never really thought about himself as gay. But he didn't really care either. If there was one thing he remember his mom teaching him, is that it doesn't matter who you love, when you love them. 'Love isn't really the right word here though, liking seems more appropriate..' His thoughts were interrupted when Grimmjow stirred in his sleep. 'A shit, he's waking up. I should pretend I'm still asleep to see his reaction…' Biting his lower lip Ichigo closed his eyes. Grimmjow yawned and pulled Ichigo closer. "I know you're awake, you don't have to pretend"

"Sh-Shut up" Ichigo blushed. Grimmjow laughed at him. "Good morning to you too, sunshine"

"G'mornin'" Ichigo yawned.

Noise interrupted their for once peaceful morning. Yawning again and stretching, Ichigo told him they'd better get dressed and make sure his friends didn't die that night. He climbed over Grimmjow and realised he still wasn't wearing a shirt. "You had a point, you know…"

"hmmm?"

"I did sleep well without my pyjama shirt."

"Told ya"

Laughing, they got dressed.

xx

Ichigo was already downstairs while Grimmjow was brushing his teeth. Ichigo had once told him he didn't know hollows brushed their teeth. Grimmjow had grumbled at him and said they could be very sophisticated. He smiled a little at the memory. 'I'm becoming weak because of this kid. Still, yesterday and this morning went way better than expected.' He looked at himself at the mirror. Turning a little he glanced at the black six on his back. He wondered when Aizen and his minions would come here to look what happened to the former six. Aizen was pissed off when Grimmjow fucked up again, going to the Real World every time to fight the orange haired kid. Though he had gotten enough warnings, he didn't listen. 'I should have seen it coming…' When he came back last time a smiling Gin was waiting for him, telling him Aizen was waiting for him. The result of this meeting was him getting angry (again), Aizen being fed up with him, a beating from that asshole Tousen and being banished. 'That last one isn't that bad though, always hated Aizen's guts anyway.'

"JACK?! Coming for breakfast?"

He recognised Ichigo's voice, but it took a while to realise that he was this so-called Jack.

"COMIN'!"

Looking one more time in the mirror he grinned at himself. At least he looked good.

Xx

When Ichigo was downstairs and went into the living room he paled a little. It. Was. A. Mess. He didn't remember it being such a mess when he went to sleep. Keigo was still sleeping on the couch, head dangling over the rug. Rukia and Inoue shared a futon and Renji actually slept in a chair. Muzuiro and Ishida went home, one because of a date he had today, the other because he 'was sick of this idiotic party'. While wondering where Tatsuki was he heard her voice: "Ichigo I'm in the kitchen!" Ichigo walked to the kitchen to see her making some eggs and bacon. "They need a good breakfast." She explained.

"Let me help you." Smiling at him, Tatsuki nodded and together they made the food. When it was almost done, Tatsuki went to wake up the others. They all entered the kitchen and walked to the table rather dead, except for Inoue, who was quite happy so 'early' in the morning.

After Ichigo called Grimmjow, they all sat down to eat.

It was quite a nice breakfast. Inoue was talking about who knows what and Rukia was happily talking back. The nice atmosphere turned bad after Grimmjow asked Ichigo for the butter. The two were seated next to each other. Ichigo frowned and looked at the butter a little on the left from Grimmjow "Can't you get it yourself?"

"No."

"Yes, you can, it's right there"

"Maybe I want you to grab it"

"And why would you do that, I'd just be in your way."

"Maybe I want you in my way" Grimmjow replied with a grin.

Ichigo turned red. "Shut up! Get it yourself asshole." They both didn't notice Rukia's glare.

"So, what exactly are you two again?" They stopped their bickering and turned to look at her.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"He told you we are nephews."

"And I don't believe…"

Ichigo sighed. "Why make it into a problem now? He's been here the whole day hasn't he?" Rukia glared at him again, but dropped it.

Xx

Ichigo dropped on his bed after his friends were gone. "God, I'm tired!"

"Callin' me God, kid?"

Ichigo just opened one eye in a half-glare. Grimmjow dropped on the bed next to the orange-head. "That was something, huh?"

"Yeah, I hope Rukia won't make a ruckus out of it. Renji is probably too stupid to figure it out" Grimmjow turned to his side to look at Ichigo. "So, what will you do when they actually figure it out?"

"To be honest, I don't know. We could at least try to explain it to them." Grimmjow didn't say anything and just looked at the boy's face. Ichigo was frowning at the ceiling, looking like he was deep in thought. The boy always looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. In the time Grimmjow had been there, there hadn't been that much hollow activity. But when a hollow actually came, it didn't matter when, the boy had to fight. And not to mention his ties with Soul Society and the upcoming war. 'Doesn't he wants to be normal?' Grimmjow decided not to ask. Closing his eyes he let the world drift away.

Xx

The next week was surprisingly peaceful. They heard nothing from Soul Society or Rukia and and there was almost no Hollow activity. Though they hadn't kissed anymore, Grimmjow and Ichigo grew closer and closer. Now Ichigo's family knew Grimmjow was there, they were a lot more downstairs, which was quite nice. Though his father seemed a little wary of Grimmjow, his sisters loved the guy. Even Karin who wasn't that open, seemed to be quite fond of the blue-haired male. They liked him so much, they asked Grimmjow to go with them to the amusement park. Ichigo didn't usually go with his family on these trips, 'but,' he thought, 'this could be fun for once. Especially since Grimmjow doesn't know what it is.'

That was the reason why they were out of their bed on Saturday morning 7 o'clock. "Why were we doing this again?"

"Because you wanted to go and told my sister we would."

"Oh, I forgot."

Xx

Of course, Grimmjow had never been in an amusement part. Maybe when he was still alive, but he didn't remember much of that time. It had been several hundreds of years. So he was quite excited, though he didn't show that. The drive there was quite long and Karin had demanded she'd get to sit in the front. Kurosaki's dad was driving. That left Yuzu, Ichigo and Grimmjow in the back. Yuzu got sick when she sat in the middle, so Grimmjow had to sit in the middle, propped up against Ichigo, since he didn't want to bother the youngest sister. It was a an two hour drive, which seemed even longer with the singing from Isshin. After half an hour, Ichigo fell asleep on his shoulder. Though Karin looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow and Isshin stopped his singing for a second, no questions were asked. Yuzu just smiled.

When they were finally there, Grimmjow poked Ichigo awake, who just smiled and yawned. Grimmjow's mouth fell open when he saw the amusement park. 'Even the gate is huge.' He now knew why the twins were so enthusiastic. Grinning he followed them in.

Xx

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHH"

"WOOOEEEHOOOOOEE"

"That was AMAZING!" Grimmjow exclaimed when they got out of the first ride. Ichigo grinned "I know right, I love this. I should go with them more often." Yuzu was happily chattering to Grimmjow how much more amazing rides the amusement park had, when Karin stepped in line with Ichigo. "Soooo Ichi-nii… What exactly is your relationship with this Grimmjow?"  
"Wh-What? What are you talking about, Karin?"

She glanced around to see if no one was listening and then answered. "He isn't human is he? I noticed that a few days ago. And besides, you guys seem very close." Ichigo's eyes softened a little. He was never good at lying at his sister, besides, she already knew so much about hollows. "No he isn't human. Or isn't anymore. He's a hollow."  
"WHAT!?"

"Ssst, just hear me out." Karin shut her mouth and nodded.

"He was part of Aizen's army, the guy we are fighting against. Got kicked out though, because he didn't obey the rules. I don't think he is a bad guy."

"Well if you say so Ichi-nii. I think you just have the hots for him"

"WHAT? NO WAY" Grinning the eldest twin walked away, to kick her dad who was making a fuss.

'Stupid sisters, jumping to conclusions…'

"What was that about?" looking up, Ichigo saw Grimmjow walking next to him, hands behind his head, looking at the sky." 'He does that a lot, looking at the sky' Ichigo thought absentmindedly. "Karin knows who you are. She doesn't really care though." Grimmjow looked at him. "O.."  
Ichigo felt his eye twitch. "O!? Is that all you have to say? Someone knows who you are and you just say "O"?"

"Obviously"

"Remind me why I took you in again…"

"Nawhhh you love meeee" Grimmjow teased.

"You wish!" Even though his words denied it, his face betrayed him. He blushed. 'I need to stop that'

"Maybe I do…"

"Wait, what?" But Grimmjow didn't answer and the entered the next ride. Luckily it wasn't a busy day. The waits were rather short so they could ride a lot of things. After a few hours going in ride after ride they were going to grab some food. While they were eating, Yuzu asked if they were going to the park's pool. "This thing has a pool too?" Grimmjow asked slightly confused. Karin was the one that answered him: "Yeah, not many amusement parks have them, but a few do. It's basically a pool with a lot of slides. Actually, it's all about the slides." Grimmjow nodded. "I don't have any swimming wear."

"BUT THIS LOVELY DAD HAS BROUGHT YOU SOME TOO, GRIMMY" Twitching at the nickname, Grimmjow thanked Isshin.

Xx

Ichigo looked at his swimming trunks. He was happy his dad brought the black ones and not the one with the flowers. Grimmjow would have laughed at him. **'Well, aren't we getting girly, King? Wondering if he would like our PANTS…' **'Shut up, Shiro.'** 'Have fun, King, don't come in that sexy pants of yours!'** Laughing, the hollow retreated again. 'Stupid hollow. Always meddling in his business..'

"ICHI-NII YOU DONE?"

"Yeaah I'm coming"

When he stepped outside the changing room, he was greeted by a very nice sight. Grimmjow was talking to Karin, who seemed to like each other a lot. 'It must be their personalities' Ichigo thought. He was only wearing his swimming wear, which was a pants to a little above his knee, which were dark blue. Of course, Ichigo had seen Grimmjow without a shirt, and even naked, before, but not for a long time. And now they were going to swim for at least two hours, and his sisters and father were going to be close most of the time. He wondered how he was going to survive this.

* * *

**A.N.**

**So no kisses this time, but I promise there will be more of that in the next chapter! I hope it's a little in character, if not please say so, I have trouble with that. My problem with this story is that I know exactly where it is going, but not how. Hope you like it and leave a review! (I get motivated from those…)**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humor, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

"Ichi-nii, Ichi-nii!"

"What?"

"We are going to get some ice-cream and then we'll go to the other side of the pool."

"The other side?" Ichigo looked surprised at his youngest sister.

It was the other sister, however, who replied: "We can't go on all this slides, Ichi-nii, we are still too small." Karin didn't look too happy about that, but didn't say anything when her twin pulled her away.

"So that leaves the two of us alone, huh…" Grimmjow asked him.

"Yeah, where'd you want to go?"

"Let's do a few more slides."

Two slides later, they walked into one they hadn't done yet.

The way there was dark, with a lot of tiny lights. Ichigo wondered what the slide was like. They were carrying a sort of sled, for two persons.

Walking there, Ichigo looked around him, oblivious to the thoughts of a blue-haired man, walking behind him.

Meanwhile Grimmjow was looking at the boy in front of him. They had been an hour in the pool now, and the lack of clothing was getting on his nerves. He wasn't a prude, not at all. It was more Ichigo's lack of clothing was what bothered him. There weren't a lot of people in the pool, but they still looked at the family. Mostly because of their loud behaviour, but most girls seemed to look at Ichigo (and him) for another purpose. Grimmjow didn't like that. He had always been a little protective, over the kid. First, he hated it when other people fought the Substitute Shinigami. He was HIS to fight. He didn't really think about it then, but now it kind of made sense.

They were almost out of the hall now, and walking up the stairs. Ichigo was walking in front of Ichigo, with his butt practically in his face. "This stair is damn long, why were we doing this again, Grimmjow?" He didn't know if it was the fact that he was saying his name, or just heard him talking. Or maybe the butt in his face, but that was the moment Grimmjow snapped. He grabbed the kid's arm and pushed him against the wall.

"Ow shit, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo glared up at him. Using his height to his advantage, Grimmjow said "Shut up" and kissed him.

Xx

Ichigo was shocked at first and slightly panicked, as they were in a public place. But after a few seconds he didn't gave a damn anymore. The kiss was heavenly. Grimmjow had pushed his lips against his and put his hand in Ichigo's hair. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow put his tongue inside his mouth. Ichigo tried to battle him, but failed because of Grimmjow's wandering hand. When Grimmjow cupped his dick Ichigo moaned loudly, which made him realize they were still inside a pool, with people near. "Sh-shit Grimmjow, we have to st-ahhh" Grimmjow did it again. Ichigo's knees buckled when they suddenly heard voices close by. Flying apart they looked with big eyes at the girls coming around the corner. The girls looked at them and one threw a flirting smile to Grimmjow's, but they didn't notice the heavy atmosphere and walked futher up the stairs, to the slides.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I might be, actually."

Despite the situation Ichigo laughed. He smiled at Grimmjow and looked around him. "What'cha looking at?"

"Was wondering if we were alone so I could do this." And with that he kissed Grimmjow. It was just an innocent kiss, but it said a lot.

Looking at him, Grimmjow said: "you should smile more you know, looks good on you."

"Thanks…"

Xx

After they went down the slide, they met up with the twins and Isshin again. They decided to leave the park and to go eat somewhere, to give the day a nice ending. They went to a nice family dinner. Isshin cried about the fact he wanted to sit between his girls, so he sat at the head of the table. The table had two benches, one on each side, and a chair at the head. Karin and Yuzu sat on one bench each, so they were across from each other. This left Grimmjow and Ichigo in the same position. It was slightly awkward, at least for Grimmjow. Ichigo was scowling as usual and the others were oblivious, but Grimmjow kind of had a problem in his pants. 'Stupid kid has no idea how sexy he is…' He sighed, hoping that they'd be alone soon and he stretched his legs under the table, so they touched Ichigo. The boy smiled at him and they ate in silence.

Xx

When they got home the two boys immediately ran upstairs, claiming they were tired and needed some sleep. Shrugging, he Kurosaki-family let them go. Ichigo closed the door behind him and smiled at Grimmjow. Grimmjow, who had been seated on the chair, strode to him. Smiling down at him, he brushed some orange hairs away. Leaning down he kissed Ichigo, who met him halfway. They kissed lazily, until Ichigo licked Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow moaned and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed Ichigo's sides and in return Ichigo's hands tangled in blue hair. When he pushed the other boy against the wall and pulled his shirt off, Ichigo told him they might want to move to the bed. He grinned at Grimmjow and pushed him away. He walked to the bed and Grimmjow followed him quickly. Grimmjow lay down on top of Ichigo, kissing him again. He kissed his face, his neck, his chest, until he got to his pants, which he loosened quickly and pulled down. Ichigo shivered at the cold. Also pushing the underwear down, Grimmjow kissed his thighs, enjoying the sounds Ichigo made. He teased the other one a bit more, before licking at the shaft of Ichigo's dick. Ichigo moaned loudly, biting his lips to keep the sounds to a minimum. Grimmjow sucked in the head and begun bobbing his head slowly. "Ahh fuck Grimm…hmm". Grimmjow went on with this for a while, until he couldn't take it anymore himself. Moving up to kiss Ichigo he prodded his finger at the other's entrance. Ichigo crunched his face up at the feeling but didn't say anything. Instead he pulled at Grimmjow's shirt, trying to pull it off. Pulling his finger out for a second, Grimmjow took off his shirt and returned to kissing and stretching the boy beneath him. Ichigo moaned a little when the second finger was in. Though the third, didn't feel that good. "Am I hurting you?" "Just a little, don't stop." Ichigo panted in response. Grimmjow didn't answer and went back to his task of kissing almost all of Ichigo's body. Suddenly Ichigo moaned loudly.

"FUCK! Do that again!"

"Heh, found it." Grimmjow murmured and did it again. After a few minutes Ichigo was a moaning mess and Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, not wanting to wait anymore. He figured he should use some lube, but didn't want to stop to find any, so he just stroked himself a few times, hoping his pre-cum would make up for it.

"Shit, Ichigo and you didn't even touch me yet…"

"Sh-shut up and hurry." Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, the guy was beautiful like this. Grinning again, he kissed him and pushed in. His lips silenced the scream that tore through the younger one's throat. He didn't stop until he was all the way in.

Ichigo panted, trying to adjust. "Grimmhm, move!" Not answering, Grimmjow did. They both moaned at the feeling. Ichigo leaned up on his elbows to kiss the man above him. Grimmjow took on a steady rhythm and it didn't take long until Ichigo was babbling nonsense, moving in time with Grimmjow. "Ah shit, not gonna last much longer…" Grabbing Ichigo's dick, he began to jerk the boy off and felt his walls clamp around him.

"Ah shit, Grimmjowww, I'm cumm-uhh-ming". When Ichigo came, Grimmjow tumbled over the edge with him, grunting his name. He lay down on the man beneath him, trying to catch his breath.

"Oehmp, Grimm you're crushing me."

"Since when am I 'Grimm'" Ichigo glared at him, but didn't respond. Grimmjow got up and grabbed some clothes. "Let's take a shower."

They took a long hot shower, careful that no one would see them and then went to sleep, in each other's arms.

Xx

Ichigo woke up because of his screaming badge. Sighing, he climbed over his sleeping lover. 'Lover?' he thought. 'We might as well be that… Might want to talk about that soon…' Letting his body drop to the floor he jumped through the window to find the hollow.

Xx

"OUCH FUCK!"

When Ichigo went looking for the hollow, he didn't expect the Quinto to kick him in the gut. Having the advantage, the Quinto kicked him again and pulled out his Zanpaktou. "Shit, why the hell are you here?"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"What? Who?"

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME. HE WENT HERE DIDN'T HE?!" Holding his Zanpaktou against Ichigo's neck and spitting in his face Nnoitra screamed at him.

"You mean Grimmjow?" Nnoitra kicked Ichigo again. It wasn't like Ichigo couldn't fight him, he was just rather surprised. Getting up he wanted to grab Zangetsu, just to realise, he was too late. He heard Rukia, who just arrived scream his name, but he already saw the blade coming and in reflex, he closed his eyes. He never felt the blade hitting him though; he just heard the sound of steel on steel.

"NNOITRA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Opening his eyes, he looked at the back of a blue haired man he left home.

"Grimmjow? You are alive?"

"Of course I am alive, fucking idiot!" Nnoitra pulled back his sword. Looking at the boy sitting behind Grimmjow he raised his eyebrows. "Ohhh… I see now!" He grinned. Narrowing his eyes Grimmjow asked him: "What?"

"No, nothing. I was just worried about you man. Don't have that much friends in Hueco Mundo. Don't worry, I won't tell Aizen you are alive. Only Ulquiorra, he wanted to know…" Grinning even wider he opened a Garganta.

"Play save Grimmjow, you too Kurosaki." Cackling he jumped through and disappeared.

"What the hell was that about?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow bewildered.

"Nnoitra might be my best and only friend in Hueco Mundo, except for Ulquiorra maybe. Guess he was just worried." Grimmjow said shrugging his shoulders.

"He was JUST WORRIED!? The fucker almost killed me!"

"Because you are too stupid to handle his skinny ass."

Before Ichigo could reply, his friends came running to him and bombarded him with questions.

"Shall we go back to my place then? It seems Kurosaki-san has lots to explain to you guys."

Ichigo looked up at Urahara's ever smiling face and nodded. Standing up with the help of Grimmjow, he prepared himself for a long night.

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG FIRST SEX SCENE EVER! Hope you guys like it. I found it rather hard (THAT PUN) too write, so please let me know what you think about it :D**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

Ichigo sighed for the hundredth time that night. At the moment Renji and Grimmjow were throwing insults to each other's heads and Ichigo didn't even have the time to explain yet. All that had happened was bickering.

"SHUT UP PINEAPPLE, MY BLUE HAIR LOOKS AWESOME"

"IT'S AWEFUL YOU IDIOT!"

"WELL ICHIGO LIKES IT"

"AND WHO SAID THAT!?"

"YOUR MOM DID"

And with that Renji jumped Grimmjow, for the 4th time this night. Ichigo had reached his limit.

"Shut. Up. NOW!" It was probably the silent promise his voice gave away he'd castrate them all if they didn't listen that made them actually shut up.

"Ichigo is right, we should listen to what they have to say about this." Rukia said.

"B-bu-but he's an asshole! And an Espada!"

"Just shut up Renji."

Urahara had made some tea and Yoruichi had also joined them. Soon, they were all seated quietly around the table, not that different from when they had played the drinking game some time ago. Renji, Rukia and Chad had seen the exchanging with the Quinto. They had called Ishida and Inoue too, because they might as well also know the truth.

Rubbing his temples Ichigo asked them: "How much do you know already?"

It was Rukia who replied first. "I knew it was him the moment I saw him, in contrast to these idiots here. Though I didn't know the reason, still don't for that matter, he was here, and I decided to trust you. But I need to know the truth now, this will bring trouble."

Ichigo nodded, but before he could say anything Grimmjow spoke up.

"I was kicked out of Hueco Mundo. Aizen hoped I'd die when I was here, but, as much as I hate to say it, Ichigo saved me."

Ichigo was surprised. He hadn't expected that Grimmjow would tell the truth himself. The man's pride was something that got in the way many times before. The man was frowning at the floor now, not meeting anyone's gaze. In the days they had been together, Ichigo had learned a lot about the guy. He could tell it bothered him he was kicked out. Probably his pride again. Though, it seemed he did have some friends there. He rubbed his temples. Things were getting more and more complicated.

"Soooo Ichigoooo, first name terms huh?" Ichigo glared at the cat-woman. "Shut up. He's been living with me for more than two weeks. Of course we are on first name terms!" The woman just grinned at him.

"So what's the plan now?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo was a little surprised. They didn't really have a plan. It had been hard enough already without thinking too much about the future.

"I don't know really, he can stay with me for the time being." For the time being, Ichigo repeated in his head. That didn't sound right at all. He glanced at Grimmjow but couldn't read his face.

"What about the war?"

This question made Grimmjow look up.

"Stupid woman. Isn't it obvious I hate Aizen as much as you do?"

Ignoring the insult, Rukia shrugged.

"Probably yeah. This means you side with us?"

Grimmjow didn't reply.

Xx

'Fucking woman, making me confused.' He wanted to side with the Shinigami. At least stay with Ichigo. But he did have friends on the other side. And he had no idea what they would do, though they would probably come along soon, now they knew he was alive. He had heard some rumours about Gin too, that maybe he wasn't on Aizen's side at all. Aizen was probably to blind to see it if his admirals would do anything 'wrong'. He looked at Ichigo, who was trying to assure his friends that Grimmjow wasn't a threat. He snorted. Of course they saw him as a threat. He punched a hole in the woman once. The big guy didn't seem to really care, or he understood at least. And the glasses guy was just being a smart-ass. The pineapple was a stupid monkey anyway. He had been glaring at him ever since Ichigo stopped their fight. Hats-and-clogs and the cat-woman seemed rather amused. Well, he'd be amused if he were in their position too. But what had been bothering him was the girl Ulquiorra had his sights on. She had been watching him with a weird expression.

"Got something to say woman?" Grimmjow said it softly, so no one else would here. She was practically sitting next to him. Her eyes widened a bit.

"I heard Rukia say the Quinto mentioned Ulquiorra-kun. I was wondering if you guys are friends." She blushed a little. Grimmjow pulled one of his blue eyebrows up. And then he grinned. "Yeahhhh he is. Like him, woman?"

"Wh-what no! Why do you ask?"

"You do hmm. You might wanna talk to him when he comes here again. Probably won't be long now Nnoitra knows I'm here."

"Inoue, is he harassing you?" Of course, the glasses guy had to interrupt them.

"I'm not harassing anyone here."

"I wasn't talking to you, Espada."

"Ishida-kun, we were just talking, thanks for worrying."

With a smile at Inoue and a glare at Grimmjow, Ishida turned away again.

Grimmjow let himself fall to his back. Closing his eyes, he ignored the world.

Xx

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Ishida asked.

"I told you, he can stay with me."

"Ichigo, he is an Espada. He should come to Soul Society and get a trial." Rukia answered.

"EX-Espada. And I don't think a trial is fair. He can't help the way he is born."

"You are being unreasonable!"

"I think," Yoruichi started "that Ichigo has a point." Six surprised faces looked at her. "He is an ex-Espada. But you are forgetting his strength. Maybe he couldn't do anything when Ichigo found him, but he could now. And he didn't. He seems to be behaving and we all know that Soul Society's trials aren't the most fair ones. They will kill him for sure." Ichigo smiled gratefully at her.

"I think he is nice." It was Inoue's turn to be looked at in surprise. "Well he is!" She defended herself. "I don't think all Espada are evil. As that Nnoitra guy told you guys, they have friends and stuff too. So they can't be totally evil right? He's even silently sleeping now." They all looked at Grimmjow, who was indeed, sleeping on the floor.

"Tch. Idiot sleeping between his enemies."

"Shut up Renji. We are not his enemies anymore. Remember how we tried to kill each other once too? Besides, if you hurt him I'll kick your ass if he doesn't do it first."

"So we all agree then? We let him stay with Kurosaki-kun and we will see what happens. Maybe we actually gained an ally." Urahara smiled at them.

Everyone nodded, though some with reluctance. "As tomorrow is Sunday, which is in a few hours, you guys can stay here, I have a few spare rooms."

"Great, thanks Urahara."

"Oh and Ichigo, no sex in my shop."

Ichigo kicked the shop-keeper in his face.

Xx

Grimmjow woke up from some tugging on his arm

"Move your ass, stupid. It's heavy"

Standing up Grimmjow leaned heavily on Ichigo and yawned.

"Are we stayin' here?"

Ichigo nodded. "Now walk!"

Urahara had three spare rooms. Ichigo hadn't know this, but it shouldn't have surprised him, with the basement they have. He didn't know if he should be surprised that Yoruichi and Urahara were actually sharing a room. He decided to ignore it. The two girls shared one room, Ishida and Renji decided they 'didn't want to share a room with the hollow' and Chad obviously was one of the only ones that understood Grimmjow and Ichigo wanted some privacy. Ichigo wondered how many people knew about them. Yoruichi and Urahara obviously saw them through. Chad probably also. The rest didn't have a clue he thought. Maybe Inoue. 'No, she is so innocent…' He decided it didn't really matter at this point. Ishida and Renji would probably make a problem out of it. Rukia might actually fan girl about it.

The room was pretty small. It just had two beds next to each other and a little closet. As they didn't have any spare clothing, they both stripped down to their underwear and quickly jumped under the covers.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in his arms and nuzzled his hair. Sighing again, but now happy, Ichigo moved his head to kiss him. They kissed lazily for a while, too tired to actually move. Grimmjow pulled back a little and smiled. "We should get some sleep, ya know." Ichigo yawned and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, goodnight."

"Goodnight kid." Ichigo lay his head on the man's shoulder and they both fell asleep.

The problems of tomorrow could wait.

* * *

**A/N**

**And another chapter! I'm sorry it isn't much action, but the story also has to unfold. I'm trying really hard to keep them in character. I think that's one of the big points of fanfiction. Else, it isn't really fanfiction anymore is it? Oh well, maybe it is. I just like it better when they are in character haha. Please leave a review with your thoughts on this. Maybe some suggestions? Don't know if I'll do anything with them, but it's always nice if people share their ideas for inspiration. Thank you for reading!**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

When Grimmjow woke up it took a while before he realised where he was. Ichigo was curled up next to him, his leg thrown over Grimmjow's.

"Mornin' Ichi."

Ichigo mumbled a soft response and nuzzled his neck.

"You never call me that."

"So?"

Ichigo smiled against his shoulder.

"We should get up before your friends barge in." Ichigo just lifted his head and kissed the man in response. Well, Grimmjow couldn't say no to that, could he? 'No I can't' he thought lazily and he kissed the orange-head back. He turned them around a little so he was lying on top of Ichigo. The man under him groaned a little at the weight, but he ignored that. He deepened the kiss and roamed the hand he wasn't leaning on across Ichigo's body.

"M-my friends might come in."

"I don't give a fuck."

Ichigo frowned a little at the response, but tangled his hands in blue hair anyway.

"No sex though."

"Fine, we'll do that at home."

Ignoring the answer the man gave, Ichigo kissed the man back. As the kiss turned hotter, more tongue got involved. Ichigo pressed his body up against Grimmjow's and Grimmjow could feel the boy's hard on. 'Well fuck.' Like this he wasn't going to last till they were home. He creped his hand slowly down Ichigo's body, while moving to the side, so he was laying on his side next to Ichigo. He slowly made his way to the boy's underwear and dipped his hand in. Ichigo moaned softly at the touch. Grimmjow jerked him off slowly, kissing the boy so he wouldn't make too much sounds.

"Ah fuck, Grimm, harder." Listening, but not commenting, he did what the boy asked him. Kissing him again Grimmjow moved his hand faster, until Ichigo was a moaning mess. Ichigo moved his head back a little so he could warn Grimmjow he was going to cum, but Grimmjow silenced him again. With a sound that sounded like a muffled form of his lovers name, Ichigo came into Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow cleaned him up with the covers and wanted to get up, when Ichigo pushed him down.

"The hell are you doin'?"

Ichigo grinned at him. "Paying you back"

And he dipped his head under the covers.

xx

Well shit, had that boy a talented little mouth.

'Where did he learn that?' Grimmjow thought to himself. Ichigo had pulled off his underwear and, after a little staring, licked his dick. Let's say Grimmjow hadn't expected this. Yet, anyway. It wasn't long till Grimmjow was grunting out Ichigo's name. The boy was now bopping up and down his shaft, sucking so now and then, when he could. It felt way too good to hold out long. Gripping the boy's hair Grimmjow tried to hold his hips still. "Ah fuck, Ichigo." Grimmjow groaned a little louder now. He knew he shouldn't be so loud, because of Ichigo's friends next door, but it felt too good to keep his mouth entirely shut. When Ichigo looked up Grimmjow gave in. "Fuck Ichi." That was the only warning he gave before he came into the other's mouth.

Ichigo pulled up his nose a little and wiped his mouth.

"Gross."

"Shut up."

They both laughed.

"Let's get dressed." Ichigo hummed in response.

"By the way Grimmjow, how did our bodies get here? Yesterday I left mine at home, but Urahara gave it to me when we were here. And yours was home too, wasn't it?"

"He must have gone and get them, I don't know I was with you."

"I don't know if I should be happy or afraid."

Grimmjow shrugged and put on his clothes.

Xx

When they walked into the living room, only the girls were there yet. Tessai, Jinta and Ururu weren't at home and Yoruichi and the others were still asleep.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun, Grimmjow-kun."

"G'Morning Inoue."

"Mornin', woman."

Rukia smiled at them and asked if they wanted some breakfast.

"I'll help you." Ichigo told her.

Xx

Urahara had a tiny kitchen, just big enough to make some rice and tea. They searched almost 10 minutes in silence before they found some bread, to make sandwiches. When they were at the 5th one Ichigo broke the silence.

"So, are you mad at me?"

"No, just a little worried. But I trust you Ichigo."

"I know, thank you."

Rukia smiled at her friend and they talked about some daily stuff.

When they were finally done, the others had awaken too. They walked into the living room, just to see Renji bitching against Grimmjow. Again.

Growling a little, Ichigo hit Renji with a plate and dropped the food on the table. "If you got to move your mouth, please eat with it, instead of bitching."

"But Ichigo, he started it."

"I don't care."

Grimmjow grinned victoriously at Renji and they began to eat their sandwiches.

Xx

They had gone home after they had eaten and watched some television for the rest of the day. Yuzu and Karin were playing outside and Isshin was in the clinic.

Ichigo was laying with his head in Grimmjow's lap when he suddenly asked a question.

"Grimmjow, what are we?"

"What do you mean, what are we?"

"You know, we, like, are we together?"

Grimmjow frowned a little. "Yeah why not?"

"Well you said I wasn't your first and I figured you didn't have relationships with all these people. Or hollow. Whatever." Ichigo was mentally hitting himself. 'Why did I have to ask that?'

**'Because you looooooveeee him. You stupid girl!'**

He decided to ignore the laughing hollow in his head.

"Of course we are together."

"Wh-what? Like lovers?"

Grimmjow frowned at the boy. "Yeah why not, I'm still here ain't I? Besides, I only like you, not someone else." Ichigo smiled at that and kissed Grimmjow softly.

Xx

Later that night when they were in bed it was Grimmjow's turn to ask a question.

"So, what do lovers do besides being together and have sex?"

Ichigo looked at him blankly. "You are kidding right?"

"No! I never had one okay.." Grimmjow looked a little embarrassed. Sighing Ichigo answered. "Well they do fun stuff together, like go on dates, or just hang out."

"What do you do on a date?"

"Uhh, you can go out for dinner or to the park. Maybe to the movies or something like that."

Grimmjow nodded. "So, we go on a date tomorrow."

"What?" Ichigo stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"I said we go on a date tomorrow, you deaf?"

"I know what you said, stupid."

"Good. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

"Uhmm okay." Ichigo had to admit he was rather surprised. He lay his head down on Grimmjow's shoulder and decided he should get some sleep. Closing his eyes he thought 'this isn't bad at all.' He was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Wow. I had some trouble with this. I was like WHAT THE HELL SHOULD THEY DO NOW. Thanks to my best friend, (she knows I mean her when she reads this) I actually made them go on a date next chapter. So tell me what you think and thank you for reading!**

**With love,**

**Alennah **


	10. Chapter 10

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD.**

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and ideas! You guys make me really happy with all your reactions3

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Grimmjow was frustrated. When he had woken up, Ichigo was gone already, because he had to go to school. Grimmjow had immediately dressed himself and opened Ichigo's laptop. The boy had tried to explain how the thing worked a few days ago. The only thing Grimmjow understood, was that you could find stuff on this thing called the internet. So he decided to look up stuff to do on the date. It had been useless though. He didn't get how the stupid thing worked and his search had been fruitless. The only thing he could find were things to do if you date a girl. Ichigo surely wasn't a girl and he probably wouldn't appreciate it if Grimmjow bought him flowers and serenated him. And even if he did, there was no way Grimmjow was going to sing. So, he looked in the twins' room. The girly magazines didn't really help either. There was just a bunch of crap in those things. Right now he was sitting on the couch with his hands in his hair. The girls would be home in 5 minutes and he had to get to Ichigo's school within an hour. He was still gripping his hair when the girls came home, screaming to him they were home. They found him like that on the couch.

"Grimm-nii, what's wrong?" Yuzu, who had been calling him that a few days now, asked him. Grimmjow just grumbled in response.

"He probably fucked up."

"Karin watch your language!" Yuzu scolded her. "What could he possibly have done wrong then?"

"Ichi-nii." Was her only answer. This made Grimmjow look up in surprise. 'How'd she know it had something to do with him?' Grimmjow asked himself.

"You guys are so obvious." Karin answered him as if she had heard the question. "What is obvious?" Yuzu asked her slightly surprised.

"They are dating."

Grimmjow looked at her with his mouth open. "WHAT?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"OH THAT'S SO WONDERFUL!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Sighing Karin wondered how people still didn't notice that. "So, what's the problem Grimmjow?" She decided she could at least help her brother's lover out.

Grimmjow looked at her. He could at least ask those two for help, they wouldn't tell anyone. "Just, don't tell anyone okay?" The twins nodded at him. "So I decided to take him on a date. I just have no idea what to do." He felt his pride sting a little at the confession, but he decided it was worth it.

"Hm.." Yuzu tapped on her chin, like she always did when she was thinking. "Ichi-nii wouldn't want to do something girly. So why not take him for lunch or something. That isn't girly right?"

"Guys also have to lunch. Shame lunchtime is over already." Yuzu blushed at the realisation and blinked at her twin. "Oh. Well maybe dinner then?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Maybe a movie after that." Grimmjow looked at the girls. Why hadn't he thought of that? It was so simple. Looking at the clock he realised he had to go, or he would be too late. Karin followed his look and smiled a little. She was really happy for her brother. "You should go, we'll make reservations. At 6 eating at the restaurant on the corner, at half past 8 the movie. Just say your last name and they will know. We will tell goat-face you are doing something with friends"

"Thanks a lot." She grinned at the man as he rushed out the house.

"I'm happy for Ichi-nii"

"Yeah, me too, Yuzu, me too."

Xx

"… And then I totally kicked his ass! I'm so much better at the game than him!" Keigo exclaimed. Ichigo, who had barely been listening, nodded. "Seems awesome." He said absently. Keigo went on about something else trying to get his friends to participate in the conversation. Class would be over in ten minutes and Ichigo had been looking at the clock all day, wondering if Grimmjow would show up. 'I'm acting like a girl with a crush.' He scolded himself. Then again, if Grimmjow was going to show up, how would he act? Looking at the clock again, he realised it were still eight minutes. He dropped his head on the table.

"Ichigo you okay?" Ichigo looked up to see his dark haired friend look at him in worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." Chad nodded. The guy always seemed to know when to shut his mouth, or when to talk. Ichigo was grateful for that. 'Everybody should have a friend like that.' He threw an appreciative smile at his friend and dropped his head on the table again. 'Still five more minutes to go, might as well take a nap.'

Xx

When the bell rang Ichigo had to restrain himself not to run out of the door. It would be bad for his image, so he walked outside calmly. He wasn't feeling calm at all though and he watched warily if he saw blue hair.

"Looking for someone?" He heard a deep voice in his ear. Turning around he looked at Grimmjow with open mouth.

"How did you…" Ichigo stopped his question when he looked at what Grimmjow was wearing. He knew Yoruichi had bought the guy some new clothes because she said "he would look so hot in these", but he hadn't seen this outfit yet. Grimmjow was wearing slightly loose jeans, which were quite tight at his calves. He was wearing a tight grey tank top and grey shoes. His white belt was visible as was the edge of his boxer, but just a little bit, so it left a lot for the imagination. Ichigo suddenly felt underdressed in his tight, light blue jeans and black t-shirt. He knew he looked good in it, but hell, not as good as Grimmjow.

"What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Grimmjow grinned at him and threw an arm around his shoulder, ignoring the stares they got. Not that Ichigo ever minded what people thought of him, but the stares made him a little anxious. "Do you have to do that?" He whispered.

"What, you don't like it?"

"Well I do but…"

"Shut up then." Ichigo frowned at him. "Asshole."

Xx

"So, where are we going?" After they walked out of schoolyard, Grimmjow had let them somewhere. He didn't answer so Ichigo just stared ahead. He had heard some whispers from his fellow students about them. He didn't really care what they would say, but what would his friends say? Luckily, Chad had distracted most of his friends enough when Grimmjow arrived. He had heard Keigo say "Isn't that Ichigo's nephew?" But that had been about it. The questions would probably come tomorrow.

"We are here."

"The park?"

"Well, we have dinner at 6, so I thought we could spent some time here first."

'Wow,' Ichigo thought, 'he actually put some thought in this.'

They got themselves some ice-cream and talked about random stuff. It didn't seem to be two hours later at all when they went to the restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Grimmjow seemed a little lost. He remembered what Karin told him, but it was his first time in a place like this, as far as he could remember. He told a waiter his name and the man led them to a table.

Xx

"Look at that chick there" Ichigo looked over his shoulder, they had just ordered and had been talking about random stuff and looking at people. There was a girl which was wearing really tight clothes, but she was really fat. And when he looked at her face Ichigo burst out laughing. Grimmjow laughed as he looked at Ichigo. This had really been a good idea. He had to thank the twins later. Ichigo wiped his eyes, which were tearful from all the laughing he had done this evening. He thought it was a shame not more people saw Grimmjow like this, because he was really a funny guy.

When their food came, Grimmjow was slightly surprised. He had never had food like this.

"This is awesome."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross."

"You are gross, Strawberry."

Grinning and pulling up his eyebrows in a seductive matter, Ichigo replied: "Last time I checked you didn't find me gross."

Grimmjow almost chocked on his food because of the comment. He didn't know if he should laugh, or be shocked at the comment. But, one thing was for sure. He liked this attitude of Ichigo.

"Maybe, we should test that later."

Ichigo grinned at him, while blushing slightly. "Maybe we should."

Xx

After they had their desert (Grimmjow had Strawberry cake with whipped cream, to Ichigo's mortification), Grimmjow told Ichigo they were going to that movie he wanted to see. Though he had no idea which one it was, he trusted Karin on this matter.

They ended up watching the Hobbit. Though Grimmjow didn't understand everything, he liked the movie. He just still didn't understand how it all worked, but Ichigo had given up on explaining there were no tiny people in a television and no big people in a cinema screen.

Halfway through the movie Grimmjow got distracted. Knowing himself, he was impressed he didn't get distracted any sooner. He looked to his right, where Ichigo was sitting, looking at the screen, laughing and looking serious in all the right moments. He found out the last weeks he liked looking at the boy. He looked good. 'I love his freckles. They are sexy.. Maybe I have a thing for redheads…'

The cinema was almost full, but it was dark. Besides, it wasn't like Grimmjow cared about what other people thought of him. He looked at the armrest between them, where Ichigo's arm lay. Grinning, Grimmjow removed his hand from his own lap and trailed Ichigo's arm. Ichigo looked at him and smiled, turning his head again to watch the screen. Grimmjow grabbed his lover's hand and he felt Ichigo's fingers tighten around his'. Both smiling, they watched the film in silence.

Xx

When they got home, it was already late. Ichigo opened the door silently, not to wake his probably sleeping sisters. Isshin was on the couch, watching some show. They greeted the man and wanted to walk upstairs, when Isshin called Ichigo back.

"Son, can I talk to you?"

"uh yeah sure. Grimm, I'll be right up."

Walking to his father, he saw how serious the man was. 'Well shit.'

"Ichigo, my son. Don't hide things from me."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean, dad?"

"I mean you and Grimmjow, I am not stupid."

Swallowing Ichigo studied his father's face. The man didn't seem angry. Maybe a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry dad."

"That's okay, just be careful. And don't hide things from me in the future." The man turned to the television again.

"Thanks dad." While Ichigo walked upstairs, he wondered what the last time had been he saw his father so serious. He had to admit, whether he wanted or not, his father was a good dad. Though he was an idiot most of the time, he cared for them and their safety.

"So what did your dad say?" Grimmjow asked when Ichigo entered the room. Retelling the story, Ichigo explained what had happened.

"So he is okay with it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."

After brushing his teeth fast, Ichigo undressed and jumped in the bed. Grimmjow took a hold of him, and pulled the boy upon him.

"You made me a promise."

Grinning at the man, Ichigo leant down "I did, didn't I?" And with that he kissed Grimmjow.

Truth to be told, Ichigo had been waiting for this all day. Grimmjow had looked way to hot during their date, but he hadn't want to jump him there. He sat up a little and pulled Grimmjow with him, so he was seated in the bigger man's lap. Grimmjow travelled his hands over Ichigo's body, not missing his nipples. Ichigo was already moaning at every touch.

"Lift your ass."

"Always so romantic"

"Shut up I took you on a date."

Laughing, Ichigo did as he was told so Grimmjow could pull off his pants. Grimmjow wriggled to get his own pants off, moaning at the friction when Ichigo's now underwear-clad dick met his. Kissing the boy feverously, Grimmjow stroked Ichigo through his boxers.

"Ah fuck Grimmjow"

"Hmmhmm." Grimmjow moaned in return. He slipped Ichigo's underwear off, with great effort, and told him to sit on his knees, so he could reach behind his back. Quickly licking his fingers, he began to jerk Ichigo off, to distract him from what he was about to do. Reaching behind his back, he slowly prepared Ichigo, who soon began to thrust back on his fingers. Ichigo lift himself up so he could take off Grimmjow's underwear. He stroked his dick, already slicked with pre-cum. Lifting himself further up he told Grimmjow to remove his fingers. Grimmjow's eyes widened in realization and he quickly did as he was told.

"Ahhh fuck Ichigo, so tight." Grimmjow couldn't help but moaning when Ichigo sank on his dick. Ichigo looked like he was in pain, but the boy didn't stop. Soon, they were moving against each other, in a steady rhythm. Grimmjow tried to lean up and kiss Ichigo, but it was no use, so he let himself fall to the bed. Ichigo moving up and down his dick was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Ah, I-I'm going to.."

"Say my name"

Grimmjow pulled at Ichigo's cock and it made the boy stumble over the edge with a hoarse version of Grimmjow's name leaving his lips. It took a few more thrusts, but soon Grimmjow was coming too.

Ichigo dropped his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, not wanting to move.

Chuckling Grimmjow said: "You'll have to move y'know"

Groaning Ichigo moved up and dropped himself immediately again, but now lying down properly on his boyfriend.

"You're heavy, move your ass"

But the boy was already asleep.

Grimmjow smiled and hugged him closer. "I wish we could stay like this forever." He whispered. He might be ashamed to say it out loud, but nobody was going to hear him here, in the dark.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow. Longest chapter ever I think. I seem to have a thing with ending a chapter when they go to sleep . When my boyfriend and I are on a date, we always look at people and talk about them and we bicker & laugh with each other all the time. I guess I took that as a base for this date. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed it and leave me your opinion! **

**With love,**

**Alennah **


	11. Chapter 11

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

It was Friday when Ichigo and his friends were at Chad's. Ichigo managed to avoid most of the questions about him and Grimmjow all week and he would like to keep it that way. They had all decided to eat some take away at Chad's and do something fun that night. Luckily for Ichigo, Chad had asked him to invite Grimmjow too.

"'O 'at we' gon'na 'o t'nig'?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Keigo." Tatsuki scolded the boy, while hitting him on the head.

They were all seated on the floor, with a tiny table in the middle, where there food was. Chad's apartment wasn't that big, so to fit Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Keigo, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo and Grimmjow all in there, had been a hard task.

"Sooo, where are we going tonight?" The hyperactive teen asked.

"We could go to one of these clubs!" Renji exclaimed.

"That'd be awesome! Besides I always wanted to see Ichigo dance…" Rukia chimed in.

"A club?..." Grimmjow asked, slightly confused. 'Ichigo dancing?' He mentally added.

"…Isn't that a thing to hit someone with?"

Everybody laughed. Wiping his eyes, Ichigo replied: "That too, but the club we mean is a place where lots of people go to dance on loud music and drink alcohol with their friends. Though we are to young, Mizuiro knows some people there, so we are allowed to go in."

"So basically it's a place to get drunk."

"You could say that."

Looking at the others in the room Grimmjow grinned.

"Then, count me in!"

The girls squealed. "Kurosaki-kun, can we dress you?" Inoue asked, with her big grey eyes innocently looking at him.

"Wh-what? Why me?"

"Plllleaaasse Ichigo! I've always wanted to do that. You seem like a guy who is dressed by his girlfriends before going to party!" Not knowing if this was an insult or a compliment, Ichigo agreed.

Xx

Ichigo always wondered how he got himself in such situations. At the moment they were back at his home. Ichigo had taken a quick shower, because the girls were coming after they dressed themselves. Which was quicker than Ichigo ever thought to be possible. He could hear the shower running and he wished he was in there with his boyfriend. Right now the boy was sitting on the bed in only his black boxers and socks, while Inoue, Rukia and even Tatsuki were rummaging through his closet. His floor was littered with clothes. When Grimmjow finally entered the room, Ichigo was just putting on some tight blue jeans. Grimmjow gave him a look up and down before walking to the closet, where also his clothes lay. When the man walked past the boy he ruffled his hair. Rukia and Tatsuki were fighting about a shirt, so they didn't notice, but Inoue smiled at the display. The others stopped bickering when they saw the half-naked man, who passed them to get his clothes.

Blushing a little seeing the blue-haired man's body, Rukia asked the boys: "Where does grimmjow even sleep? There isn't an extra bed here…"

"Uhh…"

"Well…."

Suddenly, Inoue giggled. "You sleep in one bed don't you?" The boys looked at her in surprise. "Uhh well, none of us wanted to take the closet soo.."

"You don't have to explain yourselves, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo decided he didn't particularly like this 'knowing' side of Inoue. Tatsuki burst out laughing and Rukia just shook her head, laughing a little.

"It's a good thing the others are so slow, you know" By this time, Ichigo was bright red. Grimmjow was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Ichigo's face was just priceless.

"But since when…"

"Well Inoue seemed to know longer than us, but Rukia and I figured it out when he picked you up from school. But don't worry, the guys don't know, except for Chad, maybe."

Still bright red Ichigo nodded. Wiping his eyes Grimmjow told them he was going to grab some food.

Xx

When Ichigo was finally fully dressed, and not to mention, bombarded with questions about him and Grimmjow, they were ready to go. Tatsuki, Grimmjow and Inoue ran out of the house first.

"They are way too enthusiast."

"Your boyfriend just wants to see you dance with your cute little butt."

Hitting the tiny girl on her head, Ichigo told her to 'shut her fucking tiny mouth.'

"Hey Ichigo.."

"Hmm?"

"Just be careful and don't worry. I won't tell Soul Society about this."

"Thanks Rukia.

Xx

When they were in the line for the club, ironically called "Humane", they were in for a surprise. Namely: Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

"THE HELL ARE YOU BASTERDS DOING HERE?" Grimmjow screamed at them.

"Don't act like you're not happy to see us, trash. Besides it was Nnoitra's idea."

"Yeah, told the Emo we should leave too. It's boring without you to fight with ya know."

Everybody was staring at the trio with open mouths. Keigo was babbling about who the hell these man were and the rest couldn't really catch up with the fact Grimmjow's 'friends' were here.

"Okay let me get this straight, you guys are here, because of Grimmjow. Then how did you guys know we were here?"

"We met the woman yesterday."

By now Ichigo understood that 'woman' meant 'Inoue' and he looked at her in surprise.

"Welll…" The girl started, blushing a little. "I met them yesterday and they told me they were staying here for at least a while and they were searching for Grimmjow. Ulquiorra had a phone so he gave me his number and I just texted him we'd be here tonight."

Completely ignoring the rest of the story Grimmjow asked: "why does he have a phone and I don't?"

"I'll get you one later, it's not the point."

"I'm sorry I'm interrupting, but shouldn't we do something about this?" Renji asked, who just returned out of his state of shock.

"I don't think we should Renji.. Let's just, I don't know, watch how it goes."

Xx

Inside, the music was loud. Most people were dancing, others were sitting at a table or at the bar. The girls immediately left for the dance floor, pulling Ichigo with them. Some people might think it was slightly out of character for him, but Ichigo actually liked dancing. He liked most music really and played guitar from time to time. So he just let the girls take him and started to dance with them, laughing at their enthusiasm.

Xx

Grimmjow was leaning against the bar, looking at the dancing friends. To his surprise, Ichigo was quite the good dancer. He knew the boy liked music. There was almost always some form of music playing when they were in their room, but he hadn't expected this. It wasn't like Ichigo was doing hard moves or anything, but he seemed to dance on the rhythm and to Grimmjow, it looked damn hot.

Suddenly, Ulquiorra appeared at his side.

"So, you and the Shinigami?"

"Nnoitra told you?"

"Yes and it's obvious."

Grimmjow frowned at the response of his stoic friend. 'Why does everybody keep saying that?'

"Sooo, emo-boy what brings you here exactly?"

Ulquiorra watched him silently, before answering. "We are here for you, you heard Nnoitra right?"

"Like I believe that bullshit."

When Ulquiorra didn't answer, he went on. "Nnoitra might be here because of me. But you wouldn't just be here because of me." He pointed out.

"So, why are you here exactly?"

"So you can actually think? Never would have thought that." There appeared something of a grin on Ulquiorra's normally stoic face.

"Fucking stupid emo bastard." Grimmjow grumbled. He wanted to retort again, but he saw the man next to him wasn't looking at him anymore. Following his gaze, he found him looking at Ichigo's group, where now also Keigo and Renji were dancing. ´Does he like someone here?' Suddenly it dawned upon him. The woman.

"HAHAHA! You like the woman don't you!? The little princess. Awhh poor emo-boy is in love!" He laughed so hard, he had to hold his belly.

"Grimmjow, you are the one starting about love. I didn't say anything about being in love." And with that, the man walked away, to the orange-haired girl. Grimmjow stared after him, eyes and mouth wide open.

'Love?'

Xx

Later that night the dancers were taking a break and were all sitting at a table. It was placed in a corner with a couch almost all around it. It was quite comfortable. Everybody had been drinking, and the atmosphere was getting quite cosy. Everybody was laughing and talking. Ichigo had absentmindedly noticed how Inoue was cuddled against Ulquiorra, but decided he couldn't really say anything about it, with him dating Grimmjow. Said man was sitting next to him, legs touching under the table. They all had quite a few drinks, but Grimmjow hadn't danced yet and neither had Chad or Nnoitra. Mizuiro had walked of long ago with some girl. Ichigo was feeling fairly buzzed. Looking at the time, he saw it was only 2 yet. They had at least an hour before they had to get going.

"Let's go dance again!" Inoue exclaimed as if she had heard his thoughts.

Ichigo nodded, but he quickly stopped, because it was making him dizzy.

"You also comin' Grimm?" Ichigo slurred a little. He saw the man looking at him, looking slightly surprised.

"Yeah sure."

Ichigo quickly grabbed his hand and pulled the man with him. The boy immediately began to dance when they reached the crowd, moving to the beat. Their friends joined them soon, but Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes of the man before him. He had hoped he would come dance all night and now he was, all Ichigo could think was 'wow'. When the beat dropped, Grimmjow walked to were Ichigo was dancing and grabbed him at his hips, so they were moving together. Ichigo couldn't care less at the moment who saw them. It might have been the alcohol, or the fact he wasn't willing to give up what he and Grimmjow had, no matter what his friends said, or what the consequences would be. Right in that moment, he decided he wanted to kiss Grimmjow, no matter who saw. And that's exactly what he did.

Grimmjow responded immediately to the kiss, both ignoring the sounds of surprise, which sounded over the music. Grimmjow moved one hand from the boy's hip to his head to pull the boy even closer. Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow pushed his tongue inside. Ichigo moved his arms up and wound them around Grimmjow's neck. Bodies pushed together, they still danced to the music. Too soon to Ichigo's opinion, they needed to break apart because they needed air.

Looking at his friends, Ichigo noticed they were all staring at him, mouths wide open.

" .HOT!" Rukia suddenly exclaimed.

Blushing a little and rubbing the back of his head Ichigo replied: "I guess you now all know"

"So he isn't your cousin?" Keigo asked, still slightly in shock.

"Uh. No."

Xx

Grimmjow was still holding him, while he was talking to Nnoitra about something. About what exactly, Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to know. He noticed Renji looking at him with a weird expression on his face. Removing the arm around his side, he walked to his red-haired friend.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you angry?"

"I don't know."

Ichigo frowned a little harder at the response.

"What's that supposed to mean? You are either angry, or you are okay with it."

"I said I don't know."

"So you are not okay with me being with a man? Is that it? Slightly ironic if you ask me."

"No it's not, you idiot! But he, Grimmjow, is dangerous."

Ichigo laughed darkly at the response. He was getting angry slowly. "Inoue is with Ulquiorra. He is more dangerous. And you know. I'm dangerous too if I decided to fight you."

Renji huffed. "They are our enemies."

"They WERE our enemies. And so was I. Remember that time I invaded Soul Society?"

"But they are hollow?" Renji now said slightly more insecure.

"I am almost as much hollow as they are, Renji. They have feelings too. They are not just animals." Looking at Nnoitra, who was laughing at some crude joke he made himself, Ichigo added: "Most of them anyway."

Renji actually laughed. "Maybe you are right. As long as you are happy I am. I'm just wondering what Soul Society will do about this."

Sighing at the question Ichigo said what had troubled him a long time.

"I have no idea. But if they want to kill them I'll fight along with them. Even if it will be my death."

Renji studied him for a second, not in his normally goofy way.

"And we will be at your side then. You have more allies there than you think."

Ichigo smiled and looked at his friends, who were either dancing, or talking together. He saw Chad look at him. He grinned at the Mexican and received a thumbs up in response. He felt an arm circle his around his belly from behind and a head lean on his shoulder. Looking at the ceiling, he could only think one thing: 'Life is good like this.'

* * *

**A/N**

**The end is slowly coming guys! Just a few more chapters to go. To be honest, I don't know how many exactly. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! They motivate me :D **

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

It wasn't more than an hour later when they all said their goodbyes (with some comments like "PLAY SAVE STRAWBERRY" and "SHUT UP") and went to their respective homes. Ichigo almost fell through the door, pulling Grimmjow with him. Shutting the door behind them, Grimmjow turned them around. He pushed the smaller of them two against the door kissing him feverously. Ichigo moaned and pushed his hands through blue hair. He pulled the man even closer to his own body while Grimmjow tried to take of Ichigo's shirt.

"Grimm… Not here." Ichigo said with some trouble. Grimmjow, however, didn't listen. After giving one last kiss to Ichigo's lips, Grimmjow moved to his neck, nibbling his way down. He lifted the shirt so he could kiss the boy's belly. If he had been even a little bit more sober, Ichigo would have stopped him, but now all he could do was hope his family wouldn't hear or see them. Ichigo couldn't help but moaning when Grimmjow pulled down his pants and kissed the waistband of his boxers. Pulling down the boxers Grimmjow grinned at him.

"Hold on tight, Ichi." And with that, he licked his shaft. Ichigo nearly screamed at the sensation. "Shit, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow would have grinned if he hadn't had his mouth full of Ichigo. While he was down on his knees, between Ichigo's legs, the boy was leaning against the door, holding the wall like his life depended on it. When Grimmjow sucked hard on his dick Ichigo's hands flew to his head, pulling at his hair.

"Fu-fuck! Do that again." And Grimmjow complied. He slowly began to suck, enjoying the other man's sounds. Sucking harder he fondled Ichigo's balls.

"Nnngh, Grimmjow, harder I'm gonna- Ah shit!"

Sucking harder Grimmjow looked up, meeting the boy's eyes. When the boy came, he realised eye contact had been a bad idea. He probably hadn't been this aroused ever before. He swallowed Ichigo's cum, and moved up, so he was face to face with a panting Ichigo.

"Bedroom. NOW." Ichigo could not even respond before he was pulled up the stairs, almost flying to Ichigo's room. Ichigo was practically thrown upon the bed. As soon as he was lying down, Grimmjow pounced him, undressing him as quick as possible. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's shirt over his head. Wasting no time, Grimmjow put his fingers in Ichigo's mouth telling him to "lick them quickly". He couldn't help but moan at the feeling, thinking how Ichigo's mouth would feel in another place. Looking at the concentrated, but slightly dazed, look on Ichigo's face, Grimmjow snapped.

"Fuck Ichigo, can't hold out any longer."

"Then hurry." That, Grimmjow didn't have to be told twice. He quickly prepped Ichigo and pulled down his own pants, already leaking pre-cum.

"AH SHIT!"

"Fuucck. So tight." Grimmjow didn't wait a second once he was fully in, immediately starting a steady rhythm. Ichigo sat up so he could kiss Grimmjow, moving his hands through his hair. "Grimm…"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He almost stopped moving when he saw the look on Ichigo's face. His brown eyes where lidded, blush spread over his freckled cheeks. 'He's beautiful.' Looking in Ichigo's questioning eyes, he smiled, kissing him softly. He felt Ichigo smile against his lips. Pulling back, Ichigo dropped himself on the matrass again and Grimmjow grabbed his hips tighter, now moving almost desperately. It wasn't long until Ichigo began jerking himself off, moaning Grimmjow's name.

"Grimmjowww... I'm gonna- Ahh."

"Me too."

"Nnnghh SHIT! Grimmjow!" When Ichigo came, Grimmjow couldn't hold it any longer either.

"Ichi-goo!"

Panting, Grimmjow dropped himself on Ichigo, not caring he was getting dirty.

"I think I might be in love."

"You are drunk."

"Drunk people are honest."

Grimmjow moved his head up, to look at Ichigo, slightly in shock about the confession, but the boy was asleep already. 'I'll ask him tomorrow. I think.' He kissed the boy's temple softly, moving to lay next to him. Ichigo immediately curled up to him, smiling in his sleep.

Xx

When they woke up, they took a shower together. Ichigo seemed to have a liking for washing Grimmjow and Grimmjow was all too happy to let him do that. Right now, they were sitting in the bathtub, relaxing together. Since the family knew they were together, they wouldn't bother them too much. Ichigo was sitting between Grimmjow's legs, leaning against his chest.

"How's your headache now?"

"Better, thanks." Ichigo had a hangover when he woke up, luckily it was going down now he was relaxing in a hot bath. He was less lucky though, because he remembered everything about yesterday. 'Did I really say that?' Ichigo could feel himself get hot at the thought. 'Well shit. What must he think about me now? Will he hate me? But if he hates me, why are we in bath together?' Frowning and shifting his body Ichigo scolded himself for thinking like a girl. 'The only good question is, does he feel the same way…?' He shifted his body again.

"Wha's wrong?"

"Nothing why?"

"You keep moving around, I don't believe you."

When Ichigo didn't answer, Grimmjow continued. "Is this about yesterday?"

Ichigo blushed. "Wh-what? What about yesterday." The boy could almost feel Grimmjow's grin. 'Well shit. He remembers.' **'Of course he does, idiot. He wasn't as drunk as you.' **'Shut up, Shiro.' **'Hey just trying to help here.'** 'Shiro, shut your mouth.' **'I kinda like the guy but don't worry King, he is all yours.' **"SHUT UP!"

"What?"

"Oh sorry, Shiro was being annoying."

"Your hollow, right?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much, but when he does, he is downright annoying." **'I HEARD THAT!'**

"You still didn't answer my question, kid."

Ichigo sighed. He hoped Grimmjow had forgotten. "Fine. I was thinking about yesterday. I remember more than I had hoped for."

"The sex, or the thing you said?"

"The last." Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. 'Well shit.'

"Don't worry about that."

Opening his eyes quickly, Ichigo turned his head, almost colliding with Grimmjow's nose.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I think I might feel the same." Ignoring the 'I think' and 'might', Ichigo laughed and kissed his boyfriend.

Xx

It was a few hours later when Grimmjow was relaxing on their bed while Ichigo was making his homework. Suddenly, Rukia barged in practically screaming they had to hurry.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo said, looking a dumbstruck Grimmjow in the eyes.

"Calm your panties, Shinigami, what's up?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou is coming here for a meeting."

"Here as in HERE?"

"Yeah."

"SHIT!" The two boys exclaimed in realisation. When the door opened, Ichigo nearly had a heart attack, but the people who came in weren't Shinigami, it were Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Inoue.

"Kurosaki-kun, can they hide here? I know Hitsugaya-taichou is coming here, but…"

"But we want to join you guys." Ulquiorra finished.

"We what?!" Grimmjow and Nnoitra asked, looking at the stoic Espada. Rubbing his temples, Ichigo asked Rukia how much time they had left.

"About 3 minutes, Renji is holding them up."

"Go hide in the bathroom. You guys are lucky my sisters are outside…"

They had managed to push the three Espada in the bathroom before Hitsugaya, Renji, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika barged in. Apparently, Aizen was almost ready for attack.

"Take this very serious, we might be fighting a losing battle." Hitsugaya said.

Just to annoy him, Ichigo replied: "Why, Toushiro."

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou for you. As you should know, they have at least ten Espada, captain level or higher."

"Seven." A voice suddenly said, which Ichigo immediately recognized as Ulquiorra's. If they weren't all in gigai, the other Shinigami would probably have attacked them on the spot. Ichigo was thankful for that. 'What a mess.'

"Kurosaki. Explain yourself."

"Uh well basically. Grimmjow," he pointed to the blue haired man "was kicked out of Hueco Mundo. He lives with me now. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra," he pointed at the other two "followed him. Where they live, I don't , they are with us now."

"Ulquiorra lives with me, Nnoitra with Chad." Inoue said.

"And how long, exactly had this been going on, without telling Soul Society?"

"Uh… Grimmjow had been here for a few weeks now. The other's a few days?"

Ikkaku grinned at Ichigo, not really caring. "Yumichika just replied 'at least they are a tiny bit beautiful." Matsumoto was staring at them with her mouth open and Hitsugaya was rubbing his temples.

"So, you had a hot guy living with you for a few weeks and you didn't even tell me."

"HA!" Grimmjow said. Looking at a blushing Ichigo.  
"Told you I was hot!"

"Just shut up, Grimmjow."

"So, are we allowed to join you?" Ulquiorra asked the tiny captain.

After a silence from a few minutes, Hitsugaya told them they should probably all come to Soul Society.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a short chapter this time, sorry! I'm quite busy with school and stuff. People have been asking for a lemon, so here it is, please let me know what you think. You have no idea how happy reviews me make! I'm thinking about making a chapter for Ulquiorra & Inoue. What do you think?**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


	13. Chapter 13

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**'Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD. **

**A/N: Short one. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews3**

* * *

Orihime looked around, musing to herself how it all came to this. 'It obviously started with the blue kitty.' She looked to her right, where Ichigo was leaning against a wall, reading a book. Grimmjow had his head in the boy's lap, snoring slightly. Ulquiorra was also reading a book, provided by Hitsugaya-taicho. He was leaning against her, probably not only reading, but also listening to the others. 'He is always so aware of his surroundings.' She smiled happily. Nnoitra was laying on his back, chewing on some candy he stole out of a closet. He seemed to be deep in thought about something.

Orihime let her eyes drift to the boy next to Nnoitra, Sado, who decided to come after he heard what happened. Rukia and Renji were ordered to come explain their selves in the captain-meeting. Orihime heard that the vice-captains were also ordered to come to the meeting. 'Well, it must be a big deal for them.' She thought, frowning a little.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "I'm fine, thanks." Ulquiorra looked her with his big green eyes. He studied her face for a little while, before smiling softly and returning to his book. Orihime blushed a little, quickly looking away again. She smiled, looking at the boys next to her. 'Maybe I should thank them, it's because of them I know him.' She had noticed the last few weeks Ichigo seemed to smile a lot more. The boy had always interested her. First as a crush, a love interest. But soon that faded away. Maybe because she had always looked at him from close by. She had noticed things, others hadn't. About a year ago, long before the others noticed, she noticed he wasn't looking at girls like the others. Chuckling a little to herself, she realised she probably knew he was gay before he himself knew. That had also been the time she had moved on. The first time she had seen him with Grimmjow, she knew they liked each other, though she didn't say anything about it. She had to admit, she had been a little sad back then. But then, a few days ago, Ulquiorra had popped in her life. Though people might say everything was moving too quickly, once they knew they both liked each other, they went for it. That probably was why they were here now. 'It's not like we have done anything… pervy.' She blushed at her own thoughts. She couldn't think like this! She was an innocent girl!

Her smile turned a little sad. They all weren't innocent anymore, since they were pulled in this war. 'If we humans have seen these horrible things, what about the Espada, who live within it?' Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't worry so much." A soft voice said. Ulquiorra was looking at her, once again looking slightly worried.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worrying about what's about to happen."

"Inoue." She suddenly heard from her right. "It will be okay." She looked at Ichigo, who was smiling at her, while stroking Grimmjow's hair.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-Kun." She had to say, she was slightly relieved. Her friends were here, same for the one she loved. Closing her eyes, she missed the look between the two boys who dominated her life. One of gratitude and one of hope, both thinking the same. 'Good luck.'

Xx

Ichigo looked around him. They were in the meeting hall now, but the captains didn't seem to be done talking yet. They were summoned pretty soon after he told Inoue it would be alright, but they had been here for almost half an hour now. The captains were whispering among themselves, while the humans and ex-Espadas were looking around. They were all sitting at a table, with another table across the room. On his right were Grimmjow, Chad and Nnoitra. On his left Inoue and Ulquiorra. On the left side of the room, right across the Head-Captain, were the vice-captains, including Rukia.

"Silence everybody!" The head-captain boomed. The room slowly went quiet. Ichigo was frowning. He didn't like this one bit. He had this awful feeling in his gut, ever since he came here. He'd always know this moment would happen, but he was afraid this wouldn't go well. Most captains were quite old-fashioned, especially the Head-Captain.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, explain yourself!"

Sighing, Ichigo started his story: "A few weeks ago I felt a weird Reiatsu and found this guy here," he pointed to Grimmjow, "on the verge of dead. I took him home."

"Why didn't you kill him, he is the enemy. This is against the rules of Soul Society." Ichigo was getting slowly pissed here.

"Look now, first of all, I'm not part of Soul Society. Besides, I'm not killing someone who can't fight back. It's called common-sense." Ignoring some glares, he carried on. "So I brought him home and he told me he was kicked out of Hueco Mundo. After a few weeks living with me, the other two Espada followed him."

"Why?"

"They are his friends." The people in the room looked at him in shock.

"Do you have anything more to say, Kurosaki?"

"Just, I don't think they are dangerous to us. They hate Aizen almost as much as we do and want to help us. Besides, they would be powerful allies."

"Allies you say?" Kurotsuchi-taicho said. "Do you have any prove? How do we know they won't just kill us."

"You son of a-"

"Grimmjow, shut up. You want me to fight in this war right?" The captains nodded, not knowing where this was going. "That's because I'm practically your joker right? The last card to win. So if he wanted to harm us, he could have killed me many times already."

"And how would he have done that?"

"We sleep in the same bed." "I fuck him." Ichigo and Grimmjow said at the same time.

Everybody was gaping at him now. Ichigo was blushing now, and elbowed Grimmjow in the gut, but went on anyway. "If you don't let them fight with us, I won't either."

"And neither will I." Both Chad and Inoue said.

"Well, Ichigo has a point." Renji chimed in. Most vice-captains nodded.

"Let's vote then." The head-captain said. "Who wants the Espada to join?"

In the end, Ichigo grinned at the results, while the Head-Captain looked extremely angry. It had worked.

Xx

It turned out Urahara had found out that Aizen would attack within a few weeks, instead of months. Ichigo and the others decided to stay for a few more days before they would head home. Right now, Grimmjow and Ichigo were relaxing on the training fields, watching Inoue and Rukia train. Rukia had asked Ichigo to watch, so he could point out a few things they did wrong. Grimmjow had tagged along.

"Ichi, I'm bored."

Ichigo had been ignoring the blue haired devil for about 20 minutes now. Ever since they got there, the man had been saying he was bored.

"Shouldn't have come then."

"So you can speak!"

"…"

Ichigo had to admit, he was getting quite bored himself. It had been a long time since he had a good fight and it was frustrating to see the girls go at it and not doing anything himself.

"Okay let's fight."

He thought Grimmjow's face would split from the grin he was giving Ichigo.

Xx

It was almost an hour later when cheers could be heard all over the training field. News had travelled fast and everybody wanted to see the Sexta Espada and the Substitute Shinigami fight. They were in the air right now, charging at each other in high speed.

Ichigo was actually laughing. He never realised how much he liked a good fight, especially with Grimmjow. Grimmjow was in front of him, also grinning widely. Suddenly he charged forward, moving to Ichigo's right and slashing down, using his height to his advance. Ichigo was barely in time and swung Tensa Zangetsu up, so the swords met in the middle, a few inches between their faces. Though Ichigo was in Bankai, there had been a silent agreement he wouldn't use his mask and Grimmjow wouldn't release. Ichigo had realised though, he'd be no match without his Bankai.

"Almost got ya there Shinigami."

"You wish, asshole."

"Shitstain."

Ichigo Shunpoed to the right and slashed down, roaring the attacks name. Grimmjow barely dodged his 'Getsuga Tenshou' shooting a cero. Ichigo moved around it and charged forward, so their swords met again mid-air.

Xx

Pantera seemed to growl happily during the fight. She had always done that when she met the boy's sword. 'Must be destiny.' He snorted at his own thoughts, swinging at the boy again. He could see Ichigo was getting tired, but so was he. He decided this would be the last attack. He would win of his berry. Dashing to the side, he roared, putting all of his power in this attack. He grinned when he saw Ichigo´s determined face. ´He must have had the same idea.´ During the fight, they had dropped to the ground again, so when they slashed sand flew up all around them. The crowd went quiet, wondering what happened. The sand slowly subsided slowly, revealing the two boys standing across from each other, both with a sword pushed to their necks, just barely not cutting. Everybody cheered but if you listened closely you could hear them talk, as they put back their swords.

"Hottest thing I've ever done 'sides fucking you."

"You bet."

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry it's short! I'm having some trouble here, don't really know how to continue… I think I lied to you guys. I was thinking a few chaps' ago I'd end it i chapters, but it seems it's not working out for me. Lucky you. I don't really like the fighting scene. Well, let me know what you think… Any tips or ideas? Maybe I made some mistakes? Please tell me!**

**With love,**

**Alennah **


	14. Chapter 14

**Over and over**. A Grimmichi fanfiction.

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Ichigo finds a wounded Grimmjow, who's kicked out of Hueco Mundo. The big question is, what should he do with the irritating, but quite attractive hollow?

**Genre: **Romance and humour, but also a bit angst.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'**Ichigo's hollow'**

**UN-BETAD. **

**A/N: This might be the last one. So enjoy!**

* * *

In the few weeks they had left Grimmjow and Ichigo trained a lot together, in Urahara's underground training hall. The war was coming closer and everybody was preparing. It was 1 in the afternoon when Grimmjow and Ichigo stopped their training, deciding to get some ice-cream. The weather was beautiful, even though winter was slowly arriving.

"So, Ichi, any plans for the future?"

"Where did that come from?"

Grimmjow just shrugged.

They were sitting in the park, a place where they came a lot after their first date. There was a nice breeze and Ichigo was eating some ice-cream.

"I dunno. I mean, I used to think about it, but ever since this war started I don't know anymore."

Grimmjow didn't reply, so Ichigo went on. "I used to want to become a doctor, like dad. I think I still do, if we survive this. Maybe a doctor for kids. Seeing my sisters had to grow up all alone and all…"

"Sounds like something you would do." Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow .

"Thanks, Grimmjow."

"And Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"We will survive this."

Xx

It was silent when they were eating dinner that night. It was like everybody knew something was going to happen, even the twins. When Rukia walked in, Isshin didn't even ask.

"Come back soon. Both of you."

The boys just nodded and followed Rukia.

Xx

"So, what's happening?"

"We think tonight is the night." Urahara replied the boy.

"What about the town?"

"Barriers."

Ichigo sighed. At the moment everybody who was staying at the human world was at Urahara's. The other captains would arrive shortly.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked at the purple haired woman. "Go to sleep for a bit, all of you. We will wake you when the moment arrives."

People lay scattered on the floor, nobody really sleeping. Some were whispering among themselves, others just staring at the wall. Ichigo was lying next to Grimmjow, not quite touching, except for their fingers, which were intertwined.

"You nervous?"

"No, why?"

"I mean, it is your former boss. Or something like that."

Grimmjow was silent for a few seconds, before answering. "I'm more, excited, I think. I've been waiting for this and now it's finally here, I can't wait till it's over."

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, same here. I have to say, I was always bored of my life. But now, I can't wait until life will be normal again."

"Not entirely normal."

"No, you'll still be there."

Grimmjow smiled at the boy, turning to his side. Lifting the hand he wasn't holding Ichigo's with, he brushed some orange tresses away. "Get some sleep, Ichi." The boy yawned. "You too Grimm."

And he closed his eyes.

Xx

When Ichigo woke up it was almost dawn. Everybody was running around preparing. Grimmjow was sitting next to him, holding a slice of bread.

"Here eat. It won't be long now."

Ichigo offered him a smile of gratitude. They ate in silence, ignoring the ruckus around them. Slowly their friends joined them. First it was Inoue and Ulquiorra. Soon after them, Chad and Ishida also joined them, followed by a grinning Nnoitra. Rukia and Renji, who just returned from Soul Society, also joined them. They all just sat there, savouring the moment, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time.

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked up in unison when they felt familiar Reiatsu.

"Let's go!"

Xx

When they arrived at the place, it was already chaos. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo for a seconds before heading off. Ichigo clashed with someone who seemed to be a Fraccion. Aizen didn't seem to have arrived yet himself. When the Fraccion boy charged at him, Ichigo dodged and cut the boy down with ease. He was frowning, he didn't like fighting kids younger than him, hollow or not. Everything was moving so fast around him. He lost sight of Grimmjow some time ago. Hitsugaya was fighting an Espada. 'Probably one of the top three.' Ichigo thought. Other captains were also fighting. Matsumoto was fighting some giant monster. There was smoke everywhere, resulted from the powers clashing. Inoue was helping the forth squad, healing fallen people.

Suddenly the cracking sound of a Garganta ripped through the air. Ichigo looked up, right in the eyes of Aizen. He grinned. 'This is it.'

He wasn't the first to arrive though. The three former captains just stood there, looking at the Head-Captain.

"Long time no see, Cap." Gin said, grinning.

"Gin why don't you take care of this?"

"Sure thing, Aizen-sama."

"SHIT!" Ichigo, wanted to run to the Head Captain, to protect him. But a hand stopped him.

"Grimm?"

"Just watch."

Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were standing next to them, also watching what was about to happen.

Ichimaru Gin charged forward, but instead of going for the Head-Captain, he shot his sword at Tousen. The tip missed Aizen by a millimetre, but buried himself deep into Tousen. Everybody was silent when the former Captain fell to the earth.

"Gin, what is the meaning of this."

"Tha' was supposed to hit you, Aizen-Sama."

"So I thought. That's why I stepped aside."

"Ya're too smart." Ichigo couldn't even follow the movement when Aizen cut down Gin.

Matsumote screamed and charged forward to catch him. Ichigo moved at the same time, catching the sword aimed at her head. He looked what he assumed to be the first in the eyes, before moving Zangetsu further down.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Because of the attack, Matsumoto could move Gin safely.

"Inoue, can you heal him?"

The girl nodded, not asking questions and summoned her powers, once again saving a life.

Xx

Ukitake had moved in front of Ichigo, so he could fight the First instead of him.

"You go after Aizen, Kurosaki." Grimmjow appeared at his side. The looked at each other in mutual understanding. This was it.

Xx

Aizen was fighting the Head-Captain, a little further away, so they wouldn't harm the others with their Reiatsu. The Head-Captain was having a hard time, not knowing what was real and what was not.

"We will take this. Go to your subordinates." Ichigo told him, not moving his eyes away from Aizen. The Head-Captain moved away immediately, for once not questioning the boy.

"Hello boys. Nice to see you again. Especially you Grimmjow."

"Shut up." Aizen ignored him.

"Really, I had never expected this. Even Gods like me make mistakes.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the arrogance.

"I thought you'd be long dead Grimmjow. Until of course your 'friends' joined you. Such a shame."

"You little bitch!" Grimmjow growled at the man, but he composed himself.

"So, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the question. He didn't trust the slick bastard at all.

"I mean, Kurosaki. How do you plan to win this?" The man smirked at them, as if he'd already won. The smirk faltered a little though, when the former Sexta began to laugh.

"You're as fucking funny as always Aizen. It's simple: we'll beat the crap out of you. Together. Because we have something you don't."

"Oh? And that is?"

It was Ichigo who replied, grinning widely.

"Each other."

Xx

Aizen just looked at them, through narrowed eyes, as if he couldn't believe this. In unison, the boys called out.

"BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu."

"Grind. Pantera."

His eyes widened.

And for the first time, Aizen felt fear.

Their mixed power was stronger than anything he'd ever felt before. Aizen smiled at the irony. He'd lost, even before they started.

'Is this the power of love?'

He didn't know. But these boys did. And they loved each other.

They always would.

Over and over again.

* * *

**A/N**

**THE END? I think so. I think I like it like this. I hope you liked it, please let me know. Shall I write a sequel? Don't worry, you'll see more of me pretty soon! I have all these great ideas so…. **

**I think my writing improved a lot during this story, so I'm really happy!**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


End file.
